


The Demon Trainer

by sagegallows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Don't worry, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Some Descriptions of Violence, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, only in one chapter tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: Piers, a renowned demon trainer, agrees to tame a wild demon for a Wyndon nobleman. What comes next is far beyond his pay grade.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 111
Kudos: 119





	1. ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow a fic that isn't raihan/leon what a shock
> 
> There is some depictions of violence in this chapter, just fyi
> 
> Please note: Piers is trans (FTM), uses he/him pronouns. Later explicit chapters use words such as cunt, clit, etc. to describe his genitals, so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to sit this one out, and I hope you have a nice day! :)

_ To the estate of Ser Piers of Spikemuth: _

_ Ser Piers, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I made a recent purchase to my estate, and I find myself in need of your expertise. I heard from my colleagues that you are the best in your field, and so I hope you will help me as you have helped many others before. I invite you to come to my estate in Wyndon as soon as you can. I fully intend on paying you handsomely for your work. _

_ I eagerly await your arrival, _

_ Lord Rose of Wyndon _

The Darkest Day did many things to the Galar region. The arrival—and destruction—of the dragon Eternatus changed the foundation of Galar forever, from population decline to government reform, along with other lasting effects in the region that could still be felt many years later. One instance of Eternatus leaving a lasting mark on Galar was something that no one could have predicted. Those who were too close to Eternatus when he attacked, human and animal alike, were tainted by the dragon’s power and transformed into something as monstrous as he was. The animals tainted by Eternatus turned into monstrous beasts that blindly attacked anything that got too close, whereas the humans became horrendous shadows of who they were before.

They’re called demons, even though they’re not “demons” in the traditional sense. They’re not lost souls of the damned serving a higher power, but poor humans who were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some think the demon the tainted becomes is a twisted, bastardized version of the human they were before; for example, a soldier trained in combat would become a demon of rage, a being that existed solely to fight and kill. Some research has been done on these demons to better understand them and possibly cure them, but as the people of Galar recovered from the Darkest Day, their interest in curing the demons waned. The general consensus among Galarians is that the demons take the form of the worst sides of humanity, such as vanity and gluttony, and that the demons are best left away from civilization and remain as an unfortunate event in history.

Well, the poor and working classes have forgotten about them, at least. Once the elite decided it was trendy to have a pet demon, a new market appeared to appease the wealthy few in Galar. Only certain demons were fortunate—or unfortunate, depending on who was being asked—enough to be deemed worthy enough to be pets for the nobles, mainly demons of rage and lust, while the others were hunted for sport. Demons of rage were kept as personal bodyguards, trained to see their master as good and everyone else as bad, which allowed the nobles to settle disputes by sending their rage demon after their enemies, whereas demons of lust were used for an entirely different purpose. 

Knowing this, Piers knew why a noble from Wyndon was requesting his help. He came from a long line of renowned demon trainers, his bloodline possessing a unique ability to communicate with those who lived in the shadows, in the darkest parts of the world, and he was as proficient at turning wild demons into (somewhat) harmless pets as his predecessors. It wasn’t something Piers enjoyed doing, per se, but he had a gift and the nobles were willing to pay him generously for it. He trained demons and took the nobles’ money—what the nobles did with their demons was none of his concern.

When Piers was led into a small office by a butler employed by the Rose estate, Lord Rose of Wyndon was there to greet him with a beaming smile and open arms. “Ah, Ser Piers! I’m so glad you could make it!” he proclaimed, clasping Piers by the shoulders in a firm welcome. “I hope your trip here was not too unpleasant.” he ushered Piers further into the room, gesturing for Piers to sit on one of the two large lounge chairs.

Piers shrugged, making himself comfortable in the plush chair. He may not have been lucky enough to be born into nobility, but at least he could experience the luxuries of the elite while he visited them. “It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary.” he answered, brushing back a strand of hair that insisted on hanging in front of his face. 

Rose smiled, his eyes squinting to make the smile look genuine. Had it not been for Piers’ ability then Rose would never have a citizen of Spikemuth in his mansion, Piers knew that much. “Good, good! I’m pleased to hear that.” A pause, and then Rose cleared his throat. “But I won’t waste your valuable time with idle pleasantries, let’s get right to the task at hand, shall we?”

Piers knew Rose didn’t want him in his manor for longer than necessary, but he also appreciated the lord’s dislike for mindless chatter. Piers nodded, leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Very well. If you don’t mind, I would like to start off with a few questions, just to get an idea of what I’ll be dealing with.” 

Rose nodded, lifting an empty teacup and having it filled immediately by the same butler who greeted Piers when he arrived at the Rose estate. “Of course. You are the expert here, and I will aid in whatever way I can.”

“What kind of demon is it?” Piers asked bluntly, taking Rose off guard by his sudden questioning. Nobles liked to sugarcoat their words with pretty sounds and empty meanings, but Piers was not a noble. 

A slight smile remained on Rose’s lips as he took a sip of his tea, holding it carefully, the act of drinking a delicate, intricate process that every noble learned as children. Piers waved off the butler when he gestured to an empty tea cup by Piers’ chair, silently asking if he would like some tea. “Ah, it is a lust demon. I bought it at an auction last week—it really was a beautiful event, and it was to fund the new library in southern Wyndon. Truly a wonderful cause, don’t you agree?”

Piers fought off the urge to ask why another library in Wyndon was necessary when half of Galar was illiterate, but he bit his tongue. Best not to irritate the man intending to pay him a great sum of money for his work. “I’m sure it was a lovely party.” he replied, inwardly cringing at his own words. “Do you know anything about where the demon came from? How did it end up at the auction?”

Rose pondered for a moment, humming to himself while he thought. “I was told it was captured recently, which was why it went for such a high price.” Nobles hated buying anything secondhand, especially when it came to their pets. “The hunters found it near Hammerlocke, but it has yet to receive any training. You were recommended to me by my colleagues at the auction; they said you trained their demons, and that you were exceptional at your craft.” he complimented.

Piers nodded in thanks. “I appreciate it, my Lord.” he replied. “Since it is a lust demon, will you use it more as a toy rather than security?” Piers hated to refer to the demons as “it,” since he knew that demons were once humans and should be referred to as such, but the nobles liked to think of demons as their own personal playthings, as objects for their own entertainment.

Rose chuckled, unfazed by the implication of what he intended to do with the demon. “Yes, I think it will make a lovely addition to my estate. Many colleagues of mine have lust demons of their own, and they have nothing but wonderful things to say about them, so I am rather intrigued by it.”

Piers nodded. When he first began training, he was uncomfortable by how nobles would speak about demons, but it no longer bothered him. The nobles had their own quirky forms of entertainment, and, as long as demons were still trendy amongst the elite, Piers would still have a job. “Do you plan on having it attend parties with you, or will it be more for your own entertainment?” Based on what their masters wanted from them, Piers had to determine what kind of training each demon needed to best satisfy their masters.

Rose tilted his head in thought. “I suppose I would like to show it off to my colleagues. It is a rather handsome one, you will soon see for yourself.” Rose smirked at him, the glint in his eye making Piers’ jaw clench. When he was first learning the craft of demon training, his father warned him that all nobles were sociopaths, and Piers quickly found out how true that was once he became a trainer. 

“Do you intend on having it be submissive or dominant?” This was one question Piers dreaded asking, mostly because nobles interpreted the question as their cue to tell Piers about all their sexual fantasies. Some fantasies told to him by nobles still haunted him.

Thankfully, Rose seemed to be one of the more private nobles regarding his sexual preferences. “Ah, I suppose it would be best if it was trained in both ways.” he answered, and left it at that, which Piers greatly preferred over other nobles who went into monologues about their darkest desires.

Piers nodded, clasping his hands together. “Understood, my Lord. Those are all my questions. Since this is your first demon, are there any questions you have for me?” he asked.

Rose thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I suppose if I have questions later I will ask you, but for now I’m satisfied.” he smiled, though this smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Would you like to meet it?” he asked, and Piers could tell that the peasant from Spikemuth had overstayed his welcome in Lord Rose’s manor.

Piers nodded, standing from his chair, and Rose did so as well. “Yes, please.”

Rose walked out of the small office with Piers right behind him, towering over him in a way that the noble was clearly unfamiliar with. “Of course, follow me. The hunters contained him in the lower cellars.”

* * *

The door to the cellars hung open when Rose and Piers arrived, and no one was there to greet them. Rose was visibly concerned, his brows furrowed and his shoulders tense.

“Strange,” he murmured. “the guard I had posted here was under strict orders to not let anyone inside.”

Piers wanted to shake his head at Rose’s naivety. Despite their wealth, the nobles of Galar truly had no idea how to survive outside of their fake smiles and plastic affections. “You kept an untrained lust demon inside your home, my Lord,” he stated, keeping his voice soft so as not to offend the noble. “they are very good at getting what they want.” he walked past Rose to enter the cellars.

“And what might that be?” Rose asked quietly, and Piers rolled his eyes while he had his back to the lord. Nobles knew so little of demons aside from they made great pets and toys if they were trained properly—it would never occur to them that demons were real, thinking beings with wants and desires. Nobles thought demons did not differ from the peasants who worked for them: eager to fulfill their every whim with no desires of their own.

Rose quickly found out just how dangerous demons, especially lust demons, could be. Through the light coming from outside the cellar door, Piers saw the lust demon held by chains nailed into the brick wall. There was someone else in the cellars, presumably the one who opened the cellar door, and they were currently being roughly held by the demon. Piers glanced down at the tattered clothes of the man, and to where the man and the demon’s bodies joined, the demon roughly pounding into the man’s backside at a rigorous pace.

“I’m assuming this is the guard you mentioned.” Piers guessed, though his voice was nearly drowned out by the loud moans coming from the man and the guttural grunts coming from the demon. 

Rose gasped behind Piers, looking thoroughly scandalized by what he was seeing. “What the—guardsman! How dare you—”

Rose’s words were cut off by the strangled moan coming from the guard, his body twitching as his cock spurted thick ropes of come onto the stone floor of the cellar. The guard was completely lost in pleasure, unaware of the two visitors watching as a lust demon thoroughly used him. Pushed over the edge by the guard’s orgasm, the demon loudly growled in its own release, its lips curling to reveal sharp rows of teeth, and Piers watched with a bored expression as the demon lurched forward, bringing those sharp teeth to the guard’s neck. The guard had no time to react before the demon tore through the man’s throat, its sharp claws stabbing through the man’s flesh, preventing his escape.

Rose visibly blanched when the man’s severed head fell to the floor, his body making a sickening  _ thump  _ as the demon released it from its grip. The demon fell to its hands and knees, its attention now on Piers and Rose. Its mouth was red with the guard’s blood, and its sharp fangs dripped with a mixture of blood and saliva as a thunderous growl caught in its throat, its bright blue eyes glowing as it took in its new visitors.

When Rose gagged at the sight of the guard’s severed head, Piers shrugged in reply. “Yeah, they tend to do that.” he stated, his voice monotone. 

The demon lunged for them, but was stopped short by the chains around his wrists and ankles. Rose jumped back with a shout, but Piers stayed in place, keeping his expression neutral as he took in the sight of the demon. It had the look of a lust demon, lithe limbs and sharp features, and a constant flicker in its glowing blue eyes, its body thrumming with lust and need, and its cock never fully flaccid. 

Piers raised his brows when the demon spread its wings, roaring in frustration at being unable to capture its new prey. “Impressive,” he muttered, taking in the massive wingspan and the winding black horns protruding from the demon’s forehead. “it  _ is  _ one of the more aesthetically pleasing ones, I suppose.”

Rose gripped Piers’ arm, his eyes wide with fear. Piers could feel the noble trembling beside him. “Ser Piers, I had…I had no idea they could be so…so…”

_ Demonic? _ Piers wanted to ask. For having a better education than most Galar, nobles could be rather dense. The idea they had of demons was entirely glamorized, they were made to believe that lust demons were so consumed by their physical desires that they were harmless, that they were little more than unfeeling sex toys. With a quick glance at the severed head on the floor, Piers hoped Rose realized just how dangerous demons were. But Piers still had to make a living, and he hoped Rose wouldn’t be too put-off by having a pet demon after that display. “It won’t do that with the proper training, I assure you, my Lord.” Piers said, looking at Rose while he spoke, ignoring the demon snarling at him a few yards away. 

“It—it wasn’t like that at the auction.” Rose stammered, his lips trembling as he spoke. He could not keep his eyes off the demon, and the demon had now focused its sights on the nobleman after Piers turned away.

“The hunters probably drugged it.” Piers explained with a shrug. “Now that the drug’s worn off, you can see what untrained demons are like.”

Rose nodded. “Ah, yes, I see that clearly.” he tried to chuckle nonchalantly, but his fear made it sound awkward and forced. “I…will you be all right with such a creature?”

Piers smiled, holding back a laugh. If anyone in Galar was suited to deal with a demon such as the one in Rose’s cellar, it was Piers. “Have no fear, my Lord, I know what I’m doing.” Piers looked over at the demon, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked into the demon’s glowing blue eyes. “By the time I return it to you, it will be the perfect pet suited for all your needs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like what's to come! Thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)! (I post updates, sneak-peeks, and sometimes I tell jokes)


	2. TWO

Piers watched with careful eyes as Obstagoon ushered the demon in. Upon leaving Rose’s estate, Rose stated that the hunters who caught the demon offered to help Piers transport it from Wyndon to Spikemuth, but Piers declined. Not that he didn’t trust the hunters, but it was best to leave the demon as isolated as possible until it was properly trained, and to keep it away from those who might hurt its chances at being a “good” demon. He heard stories of what hunters did to lust demons, and he wanted to leave as little room for trauma as possible. Piers and Obstagoon made a good team, able to wrangle even the toughest demons and safely transport them to his home in Spikemuth. From there, the demons were kept in the lower containment cells and stayed there until it was time for their training lessons. 

Piers had a sizable room in the back of his house, appropriately called the “training room,” and it was empty save for a few shelves of equipment and a desk. It was here that Piers would begin training Rose’s demon.

_ “Ah, just one more thing before you go, Ser Piers. The hunters told me they called the demon Raihan _ — _ apparently it means something along the lines of “little dragon” in the old language of Hammerlocke. I would like it to answer to that name.” _

The demon, Raihan, growled as he was pushed forward into the center of the training room by Obstagoon. Piers didn’t mind referring to Raihan with the proper pronouns while he trained him, but he would need to make sure that Raihan knew that he would be nothing more than an “it” to Rose and the other nobles in Wyndon. Raihan’s hands were cuffed behind his back; Piers filed his claws down after drugging the demon during their trip back to Spikemuth, and the demon seemed to greatly oppose to having his body tampered with while he slept. Obstagoon stood nearby, keeping a watchful eye on Raihan as Piers silently approached the demon. When Raihan snapped at him, his long fangs glinting in the light of the lanterns in the training room, Piers stopped. A good demon trainer didn’t push his demon beyond its limits, especially in the beginning.

Piers kept his expression neutral as he looked up at Raihan. The demon had a good few inches over him, but it wasn’t enough to be intimidating to Piers. Raihan continuously growled at Piers, his upper lip curling in a warning snarl. Piers raised a brow, glancing down Raihan’s body to see a half-hard cock lifting between his legs. Piers knew how to deal with lust demons, in fact, they were one of the easiest to train, if only because of the one thing that every lust demon wanted. This was the first time Piers ever spoke to Raihan, and he had to make a good impression. “I’ll suck you off if you’re good.”

Raihan’s glowing blue eyes flashed with want, and Piers smirked.  _ Too easy.  _ Piers took a slight step forward, and, even though his lip curled, Raihan didn’t growl at him. Good. They were making progress. Now for Piers to determine how cognitive the demon was. Some demons were more aware than others, and other demon trainers believed their cognisance was related to how educated they were as humans, but Piers believed it had something more to do with how much interaction a demon had with humans. Regardless, demons couldn’t speak; something in their vocal chords didn’t work properly for them to form words, instead they could only make indecipherable growling or grunting sounds to communicate. “Do you know why you’re here?” 

Raihan narrowed his eyes and nodded. He was clearly unhappy about it, but he was at least willing to take part within reason. That was good enough for Piers. There were demons he trained in the past who were so unwilling to where Piers had to take…drastic measures…to get them to cooperate. He would rather not have to do that again. 

“Do you know why you were captured by the hunters?” Piers asked, noting the flare of anger rushing across Raihan’s face. So Piers’ suspicions were correct; the hunters were not gentle in their dealings with the demon. When Raihan nodded bitterly, Piers continued. “Your master has given me permission to punish you as I see fit. If you prove to be untrainable, then he has given me permission to kill you.” He had yet to kill a demon, but he had to remain unwavering, to prove to the demon that he was serious. Raihan’s jaw clenched, though not in fear, but in anger. Demons were not one-dimensional creatures, and they could feel a plethora of emotions beyond the one that controlled them the most, but lust and rage were the strongest and most common amongst them. “Do you understand?”

Raihan nodded.

“Good.” Piers affirmed. He then walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. If a master wanted their demon to be a pet akin to a lapdog, one that was always around their master, then the desk was necessary to simulate what it would be like for a demon to sit patiently at their master’s feet while they worked. A briefcase was laid out on the desk, one that Piers had brought in when he first came into the training room, before Obstagoon brought Raihan in. Rose had some gifts for his new pet, along with other items that Piers asked for after explaining that it would improve Raihan’s training. He opened the briefcase, turning his back to Raihan, unafraid of the demon attacking him from behind. He wouldn’t be able to do much with his hands tied behind his back, and Obstagoon would intervene before Raihan could even touch Piers. Also, the last emotion one wanted to show to a demon was fear. To a demon, fear could be exploited, could be used as a means to get what they want. 

Rose had evidently done some research upon purchasing Raihan, that much was obvious by the gifts he gave to Piers to use during Raihan’s training. Piers lifted two items from the briefcase: a black leather muzzle and a dusty-rose colored collar. The muzzle was made of a fine material, smooth to the touch yet strong enough to withstand the sharpest demon fangs. A muzzle was necessary for the first steps of training, and wouldn’t be taken off until the trainer trusted the demon enough to not snap or bite. The collar was, as expected of a noble, extremely well crafted and beautifully designed. Rose probably paid a substantial sum of money to have it crafted. Piers idly mused that the color would look lovely on Raihan’s skin, a dark pink to accentuate his dark skin. Attached to the collar was a long golden chain, and on the other end of the chain was a golden ring. The chain looked thin and frail, but Piers recognized the metal as a kind that wouldn’t easily break under pressure, and the golden ring was carefully molded to handle its delicate use. 

Piers turned, facing Raihan with the muzzle and collar in hand. “Your master spent a lot of money on you, so let’s be sure not to let him down, all right?” he didn’t expect Raihan to respond, and wasn’t surprised when the demon stayed still, his shoulders tense as he eyed the muzzle. Piers stood in front of Raihan, glancing over the demon’s shoulder at Obstagoon, silently communicating with his partner to be ready for the demon to attack. This part was always the hardest. He looked to Raihan again, keeping his expression calm and confident. “You will let me put these on you.” he stated.

Raihan tensed, the low growl returning and his lip curling to expose his fangs, hunching forward slightly to prepare for a fight. Obstagoon took a cautious step forward, ready for the demon to pounce. Piers stayed still, his brows furrowed and his face serious, his green eyes trained on the demon before him. The threatening aura Raihan gave off did nothing to Piers, since he was gifted with the ability to communicate with demons and other dark creatures alike. Raihan’s shoulders moved as he breathed, his growl reverberating along the walls of the training room, nearly shaking the ground beneath them. His wings expanded slightly to make himself look bigger, and his eyes were glowing with rage.

And yet, Piers knew Raihan was remembering what he said before.  _ I’ll suck you off if you’re good.  _ Raihan glanced down at the muzzle and collar, his cock twitching, and Piers held back the smirk. Raihan was a lust demon, and the constant need for sex would forever control him. Raihan lowered his wings, his growl fading as he realized that Piers was not an opponent he could win against. He still glared at Piers, but his stance was no longer menacing.

Piers took a step forward, and Raihan let him, so he took another step. And another. And another. Until he was close enough to the demon to touch, tucking the collar under his arm so he could use both hands to lift the muzzle to Raihan’s face, moving slowly and keeping his eyes trained on Raihan, waiting for the smallest muscle movement that could show that Raihan would attack. Raihan kept his eyes on Piers as he clasped the muzzle around the lower half of his face, reaching behind to buckle it tight enough that it wouldn’t slip, but loose enough that it wouldn’t bother the demon. The muzzle only covered his mouth and jaw, keeping his nose out so he could breathe properly. The collar went on next, though Raihan seemed less angry about having that on him. If anything, the feeling of a well-made leather collar wrapping around his neck excited him, his cock swelling between his and Piers’ bodies as Piers adjusted it to fit comfortably around his neck. Piers trailed his fingers down the golden chain, taking the moment to admire Raihan’s physique, especially his lean, toned torso. The chain was just long enough to hang at Raihan’s cock, and Piers was happy to see that it wasn’t fully hard yet. It was best to do this with a half-flaccid cock. 

Raihan growled when Piers gingerly grasped his prick, but Piers knew the difference between a demon’s growls. This one wasn’t menacing, but  _ interested _ , his abdominal muscles clenching at Piers’ touch, his hips minutely thrusting forward, wanting Piers to do  _ more _ . Piers flicked his gaze up at Raihan, a warning look on his face, and Raihan stilled. Piers returned to his work, happy to find out that the golden ring wasn’t made of the same unbreakable metal as the chain, but it was made of a strong yet bendable material, and Piers held Raihan’s cock in a loose grip as he slipped the ring on the soft, darkened skin.

When he was done, Piers took a step back, admiring his work. The ring fit comfortably at the base of Raihan’s shaft and behind his balls, holding them in a firm grip and stimulating blood flow, which clearly wasn’t a problem for the demon since his cock was now fully hard, his generous length accentuated by the golden color of the ring. Raihan was staring at him with a burning gaze, his eyes full of want, and he took a step forward to close the gap between them once more.

Piers held up a hand, his expression serious and his tone firm as he spoke. “ _ No _ .” he commanded, and Raihan stopped. Although Piers couldn’t see his entire face, he could read confusion in Raihan’s eyes, wondering how Piers could stop him so easily. If some demons knew about the humans who could communicate with and command demons with their voice, then Raihan clearly wasn’t one of them. “You do nothing unless I tell you to.” Piers said. “Do you understand?”

Hesitantly, Raihan nodded, unhappy with the fact that it was Piers who controlled him and not the other way around. 

“Good.” Piers said. “We’ll go easy with the first lesson, and if you’re good, then you’ll be rewarded.” Raihan’s eyes lit up at that, his cock pulsing with arousal. “But if you’re bad, then you won’t get anything.” he took another step back, putting a suitable distance between Raihan and himself. “We’ll start with the basic commands that every pet needs to know.” he explained, and then he pointed at the ground. “Kneel.” Piers didn’t use his ability in his voice, and instead opted to use a tone that Rose would most likely use—commanding, yet lazy, accustomed to someone following his orders, yet unaccustomed to having to be firm in his demands.

It was the easiest command for a demon to learn, and yet it was also the hardest. This was when a demon would have to allow a human to command and control them. Demons were used to getting their way, and they hated not having control. Unlike before, Piers wasn’t using his ability to control Raihan, and Raihan would have to follow the order on his own. Raihan’s eyes were keenly aware, indicating to Piers that the demon knew all this, and he was clearly struggling. Piers couldn’t make that decision for him, so he waited, yet he didn’t give up, and kept pointing at the floor. This was an important moment for every demon during training, when they had to decide whether the reward was greater than their pride.

After a long moment, and with a fierce glare pointed directly at Piers, Raihan gracefully fell to his knees on the floor. 

Piers smiled softly. “Good job.” he complimented, and, despite the glare, he could tell that Raihan was happy to please, as long as it got him his reward. Piers turned his hand, facing his palm to the ceiling. “Come.” he commanded.

It would be easier to do without his hands tied behind his back, but this would have to do for now, until Raihan could prove to Piers that he could be trusted enough to have his hands unbound during lessons. For now, Raihan had to awkwardly shuffle on his knees towards Piers. When Raihan was close enough, Piers held a hand out. “Stop.” Raihan fell back on his haunches, looking up at Piers with a lustful gaze. Piers smirked at that, knowing that, now that the demon had abandoned his pride, he was enjoying being tied up like this, if his throbbing cock was anything to go by.

Piers gave Raihan a small reward, reaching out to gently touch the soft, velvety skin covering his horns. Raihan purred at the sensation, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned into Piers’ touch. “Good boy.” Piers whispered, and Raihan groaned at the praise, the sound of it muffled by his muzzle. Rose was lucky, Piers thought to himself, not all lust demons were as acclimated to submitting as Raihan seemed to be. The memory of Raihan biting off the guard’s head at Rose’s estate flashed in Piers’ mind, reminding himself to not trust Raihan too quickly. He  _ was  _ a demon, after all, and his easy submission could be nothing more than a ploy to get Piers to let his guard down enough for Raihan to kill him. 

Piers pulled his hand back from Raihan’s horns, the demon looking up at Piers with questioning eyes, asking why Piers stopped touching him. Piers said nothing, reaching into his back pants pocket for the last item he asked of Rose before leaving Wyndon. He pulled out a dark pink handkerchief, the initials of Lord Rose of Wyndon carefully woven into the silky fabric. Raihan eyed the handkerchief warily, undoubtedly already able to sense that it didn’t belong to Piers. “This is your master’s.” Piers explained, holding the handkerchief out for Raihan to inspect. Raihan leaned back, an unhappy look in his eyes. “We have to get you accustomed to his smell.” A demon’s sense of smell was greater than a human’s, and it was an important aspect of their survival in the wild. They used scents to determine friend from foe, from predator to prey, and they used their own scent to mark their territories, along with marking themselves with the scent of their mates to establish a connection. 

Piers held the handkerchief to his crotch, so used to using this method of training that he was no longer embarrassed by it. Nobles had their quirks, and for some reason they got off on their pets marking themselves with their master’s scent in this way. “Scent.”

Raihan leaned forward, happily burying his nose into Piers’ crotch. However, he unhappily scrunched his nose when he realized he was smelling someone else’s scent, not Piers’. He growled in frustration, trying to push the handkerchief away with his muzzled jaw so he could smell Piers instead. When Piers tried to gently push the handkerchief against Raihan’s nose, the demon growled, glaring up at Piers, demanding that he get his way.

Piers’ green eyes flashed, his tone low as his ability coursed through him. He roughly grabbed one of Raihan’s horns, jerking his head back, to which Raihan both moaned and growled at, enjoying the rough treatment and yet angry that Piers was denying him of his wants. “ _ No. _ ” Piers commanded, using his ability to control Raihan. 

Raihan stilled, paralyzed by Piers’ voice. He blinked up at Piers with wide eyes, surprised by the sudden seriousness coming from his trainer. 

Piers placed the handkerchief over his crotch again, keeping a firm grip on one of Raihan’s horns. “ _ Scent. _ ” he continued to use his ability instead of letting Raihan do it on his own. The demon needed to know that when Piers told him to do something, he expected him to do it and not fight back.

Raihan leaned forward again, this time controlled by Piers to do so. He buried his nose into the handkerchief, taking in Rose’s scent. He was unhappy about it, but he was doing it without a fight this time, which, to Piers, was progress.

“Sit.” Piers ordered, and Raihan sat back on his haunches, no longer controlled by Piers’ ability. Piers pointed behind Raihan, to the other side of the room. “Back.” 

Raihan turned, awkwardly shuffling back until he was back where he started, a good distance away from Piers. When he turned to face Piers again, his eyes were glowing with want, his cock rock hard between his thighs.

Piers smirked. “We’re not done yet. We will keep doing this until you get it right.” Raihan groaned loudly at that, slouching in frustration, to which Piers laughed. “You’ll get what you want, but you have to be a good boy for me. Stand up.”

And so they continued their training. Kneel. Come.  _ Stop that.  _ Scent.  _ No.  _ Sit. Back. Stand. Kneel. Come. Scent.  _ Stop.  _ Sit. Back. Stand. Kneel. Come. Scent. Sit.  _ Stop growling.  _ Back. Stand. And again. And again. And again. Until finally Raihan could follow every command without a fight, without a growl, and with no tricks. 

When Piers sent him away for the last time, he spared a glance at Obstagoon, who was waiting patiently and quietly during Raihan’s lesson. When their eyes met, Piers subtly nodded, and Obstagoon returned the action before turning and leaving the training room, softly closing the door behind him. Raihan watched with curious eyes as Obstagoon left, turning his attention back to Piers when he realized they were alone.

“You’ve been very good for your first lesson.” Piers complimented, and Raihan’s eyes sparkled at the praise. “We’ll end here for today, and we’ll work on harder commands tomorrow.” he walked towards where Raihan knelt on his knees, the demon’s eyes glowing, his body thrumming with desire. Piers smirked to himself, knowing that a lust demon could  _ never  _ forget the promise Piers made to him. “On your back.”

This was the first time Raihan learned a new command and wasted no time in obliging, gracefully leaning back onto the carpeted floor, eagerly stretching his legs and spreading them wide, showing off his flexibility for Piers.

Piers chuckled, lowering onto his knees and settling between Raihan’s legs, running his hands along Raihan’s smooth, toned thighs. “You’re an eager one, aren’t you?” he laughed when Raihan squirmed beneath him, rutting into the air, his cock hard and thick against his stomach. “The last time you got off was at your master’s house, with the guard, right? That’s a long time for a demon to go without sex. You must be hurtin’ somethin’ awful.” he let his Spikemuth accent slip, enjoying teasing Raihan too much to think about his words. Lust demons could be a lot of fun, if one knew how to get them riled up. 

Raihan whined, his back arching and his legs wrapping around Piers’ waist, forcing him closer. The demon’s eyes were wild and his body was thrumming with energy, desperate to finally get what he wanted from Piers. Piers laughed at the demon’s eagerness. “All right, all right, I won’t keep you waitin’. You’ve been  _ such  _ a good boy for me, it’d be wrong to leave you like this.” he smirked at Raihan’s desperate keen as he trailed his hands up his inner thighs, lightly touching the golden ring keeping him hard, and the tips of his fingers ghosting the demon’s heavy sac before gently grasping the hard flesh of Raihan’s cock in one hand, humming to himself at how his thumb and forefinger barely touched around the thickness of Raihan’s length.

Raihan sighed happily, arching into the touch as Piers slowly stroked him. Piers admired the demon’s prick, taking in its generous length and girth, wondering if he had ever taken a demon this big before. He felt a warmth stir between his thighs, but he had to remind himself that this was for Raihan, not for him.  _ Maybe later,  _ he mused as he swiped his thumb over the dark red cockhead, taking a bead of precome with him as he stroked the firm, velvety flesh. Raihan’s cock tensed in his hand, his balls drawn up and desperate for release. The ring would prolong the experience, however, and Piers promised Raihan he would use his mouth. 

A long, low moan escaped Raihan as Piers took his cock into his mouth, taking in just the head at first, tonguing the slit and sucking around the sensitive, silky head. With his hands tied behind his back, Raihan couldn’t sit up and watch Piers, but Piers could watch him as he writhed and moaned beneath him. Demons were much more open with their pleasure than humans were, which was another reason nobles enjoyed keeping them as pets, and Piers enjoyed watching Raihan as he lost himself in pleasure, his eyes screwed shut and moans and sighs muffled by his muzzle. Piers kept one hand on Raihan’s cock, holding it firmly as he took more of the hot flesh in his mouth, concentrating on licking along the thick vein on the underside of his shaft and hollowing his cheeks around the thick cock. Piers stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, his hand following the rhythm of his mouth. 

Piers wondered what the demon would do if his hands were free. Would he pull at Piers’ hair? Would he grip Piers’ head and fuck his mouth? Piers moaned quietly at the thought, the sound of it vibrating around Raihan’s cock and making the demon thrust his hips up in surprise, forcing more of his length down Piers’ throat. Piers had to force the thoughts away, reminding himself that demons could give off strong pheromones to lure in their prey. Even if it was subconscious, that’s what Raihan was undoubtedly doing and, if Piers went along with his thoughts and released Raihan’s hands, then the demon might lose himself in lust and kill him. Demons not only killed for food, but they also killed for sport. They enjoyed killing things, and lust demons often found themselves so consumed by their desire that the only outlet they had was to kill something. Piers had already seen Raihan do it once. He didn’t want to see the demon do it again. 

Focusing back to Raihan’s pleasure, Piers continued to bob his head along the demon’s hard cock, stopping momentarily to tongue at the slit or play with the sensitive spot just beneath the underside of the head, all while Raihan moaned and growled above him. With his free hand, Piers gently massaged Raihan’s full sac, groaning at the thought of the demon spilling inside of him.  _ One day, if he’s good,  _ Piers thought as he continued to trail his hand down, tucking his index finger between Raihan’s cheeks and gently rubbing against his puckered hole.

Raihan keened at that, back arching and thighs twitching around Piers’ head. Piers smirked up at the demon, releasing his cock from his mouth as he rubbed against the demon’s hole. “You like being touched here?” He asked, surprised that Raihan was coherent enough to nod, his eyes still screwed shut with soft little moans coming from him. “Good to know.” Piers mumbled, and it was the truth. It would make it easier to train Raihan on how to please his master with his body if he already enjoyed being touched everywhere. 

Piers didn’t have any lube on him, so he didn’t try penetrating Raihan with his finger. He opted for rubbing against his hole instead and took Raihan’s cock in his mouth once more. With the added stimulation, Raihan was driven closer to the edge, and Piers took as much of his length as he could into his mouth until he felt Raihan’s cockhead bump against the back of his throat. He swallowed around the length, and Raihan moaned, his hips stuttering as Piers pleasured him. Thankfully, the golden ring restricting his cock wasn’t tight enough to prevent an orgasm, it was just tight enough to improve the demon’s stamina and enhance his orgasms. Given how lust demons were constantly half-hard, the ring was more for decoration than anything, a fun toy for their masters to experiment with, and it brought more attention to the demon’s cock, and currently Raihan’s cock had all of Piers’ attention.

Piers swallowed around Raihan’s cock again, his finger rubbing firmly against the tight ring of muscle hidden between Raihan’s cheeks. That seemed to be enough for the demon, and Piers watched as his body snapped, his back arching and his hips moving on their own as he minutely thrusted into Piers’ mouth. Piers moaned softly when he felt warm come spill down his throat, slowly bobbing his head along Raihan’s cock as the heated flesh pulsed in his mouth, emptying his balls into Piers’ pliant mouth. Piers felt Raihan’s cheeks clench around his finger, undoubtedly feeling added pleasure from having his hole touched, even if Piers couldn’t penetrate him. Piers milked Raihan’s cock as his orgasm peaked, his own sex stirring with need, but Piers had to resist reaching a hand down to touch himself. If Raihan saw that, then there would be no way to hold him back. 

Raihan whined with overstimulation, and Piers’ mouth made a soft  _ pop  _ as he let Raihan’s softening cock fall from his lips, sitting up and leaning over Raihan’s lean body. Piers smiled at the content look in Raihan’s eyes, his lids hooded and his blue eyes glowing with satisfaction. Piers wished he could kiss him, wished he could let Raihan taste himself on his tongue, but he didn’t trust Raihan yet.  _ Later.  _ Raihan was breathing heavily beneath Piers, moaning softly when Piers stroked one of his horns, his eyes heavy as he leaned into the touch.

“Did you like that?” Piers asked, chuckling when Raihan nodded sleepily. “Such a good boy.” He easily picked up on how much Raihan liked to be praised, smiling softly when Raihan purred, wrapping his legs around Piers’ waist. Piers glanced down when he felt something rubbing against him, rolling his eyes with a smile at the sight of Raihan’s cock swelling back to hardness. Demons were insatiable, and Raihan was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Raihan means "heaven's flower" or something like that, so I decided to make up something else for it lmao
> 
> Also, I hope it makes sense how Piers can control demons. You know how some singers sound almost hypnotizing when they sing? Yeah, it's basically like that lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who has used a "strapless" strapon before, I can say that they don't usually work the way they're intended to, and they're basically useless without a harness (which totally defeats the purpose but I digress). But since this is a fantasy, we're just gonna act like they work lmao

“When your master walks, you follow behind him at a respectable distance. When he stops, you stop, but still maintain that distance. Understand?”

Raihan nodded.

“Good.” said Piers. “Follow.”

Another gold chain hung from Raihan’s collar, though this one was larger and longer than the one connecting his collar to the ring on his cock. At the other end of the chain was a dark rose-colored handle, and Piers held it in a loose grip as he walked around the training room. Raihan followed, keeping the appropriate distance between them. Piers stopped, glancing over his shoulder to see Raihan stopped walking, taking a small step back to keep the same distance. 

Piers smiled slightly. “Good.” He complimented, and Raihan’s eyes lit up at the praise. The muzzle was still strapped over his mouth, but Piers was certain Raihan was smiling. He quickly learned that the demon responded better to praise than to punishment. Which was odd, Piers had to admit, for he had never met a lust demon who didn’t have a thing for being punished.  _ There’s always exceptions,  _ Piers thought to himself as he began walking again. “Follow.” He ordered, tugging the leash as Raihan followed behind him. 

Raihan learned quickly, far more quickly than any lust demon Piers had trained before. Either Raihan was more aware than most demons, or Piers was getting better at training. Piers hoped it was that his skills as a trainer were improving, because the thought of Raihan being acutely aware of what he was going through was…unsettling. Piers was taught that lust demons were constantly controlled by their emotions, by the persistent thrumming of desire through their bodies, and, although Raihan  _ was  _ a lust demon if his constantly hard cock and constant sexual advances were anything to go by, Piers had never met a lust demon who was as self-aware as Raihan seemed to be. He listened to Piers because he knew that Piers would give him what he wanted if he was good, which was an uncommon way of thinking for most lust demons. Other demons Piers had trained only wanted to satisfy their urges, and often they didn’t realize Piers would reward them for good behavior until much later in their training, and even then it was a natural response, a natural reaction to Piers’ training as opposed to a conscious thought they had on their own. 

The idea of Raihan being aware enough to have his own thoughts was too much for Piers to worry about at the moment. For now, he only had to worry about making sure Raihan was properly trained for Rose. Raihan’s self-awareness could be Rose’s problem, not his. 

Piers stopped in the middle of the training room, and Raihan stopped behind him at an appropriate distance. Raihan had proved to Piers that he could be trusted enough to not have his hands bound behind his back, but he still wore the muzzle as a safety precaution. Only two weeks had passed since Piers started training Raihan, and, with his average training period being a month, he had to make sure Raihan was trained and ready to be returned to Rose in that short amount of time. 

“We’re going to do something a little different today.” Piers stated, turning to face Raihan, who tilted his head in question. This was normally the end of their training session, when Piers would either reward or punish Raihan based on his behavior. He only had to punish Raihan once, when he tried to attack Obstagoon after simulating what it would be like to stand beside his master while he spoke with other nobles. Apparently Obstagoon got too close for Raihan’s liking, and Piers was forced to punish Raihan for lunging at Obstagoon and tackling him to the ground. After that incident, however, Raihan seemed to figure out what was and wasn’t acceptable for a pet demon to do. His easy submission after being punished was also uncommon, but Piers tried to ignore it, hoping it was nothing more than Raihan not wanting to be hurt by Piers. 

“You’ve been very good lately, Raihan.” Raihan’s eyes lit up again at the praise, making Piers smile softly. “For this lesson, I’m going to take off your muzzle.” Raihan’s eyes widened. “Can I trust you with that?”

Raihan blinked, taking in what Piers was saying to him. After a brief pause, he nodded.

Piers nodded in reply, walking towards Raihan. He unhooked the leash from his collar, but kept the muzzle on as he walked around Raihan and to the shelves along one wall. He could feel Raihan’s eyes on him, undoubtedly confused by what was going on as Piers placed the leash on one shelf before reaching for a folded blanket. The soft burgundy blanket was large enough to nearly cover the entire floor of the room, and it was thick enough to be used as a makeshift mattress. He tossed the blanket to Raihan, who caught it with ease. “Spread that out on the floor.” He ordered and turned his back to the demon once he saw Raihan following his command. 

Piers reached for a small black box on one of the upper shelves, holding the box in his hand before opening it. Piers smirked to himself at the sight of what was in the box, musing over the fact that he hadn’t used this toy in a long time. The last time he used it was on a female lust demon he trained years ago; one of his first demons entrusted to him by a Wyndon noble. From what he remembered, the female demon thoroughly enjoyed the toy, so Piers hoped Raihan would be the same. He grabbed both the toy and the clear tube from the box, holding them both in one hand as he put the box back on the shelf.

With the toy in his hand, Piers turned to face Raihan, who was smoothing out a corner of the blanket. Raihan looked at him, glancing down at the toy, his eyes immediately shining with lust at the sight of it. Piers chuckled. “I’m guessing you know what this is?” He asked, gesturing to the dildo, and Raihan nodded eagerly. Piers smiled fondly at the demon, having grown an appreciation for Raihan’s enthusiasm. “Lay on the blanket, on your back.”

Raihan immediately did as he was told, settling on the middle of the blanket, the tips of his wings nearly touching the edge of the blanket, his legs spread and his cock hanging heavy across his stomach. Raihan extended his arms out, reaching for Piers with a low whine catching in his throat.

“Your master wants you to know how to give and receive.” Piers explained as he fell to his knees on the blanket, settling between Raihan’s open legs. The demon growled appreciatively as Piers rubbed his inner thigh with his free hand, the other still holding the toy. “Has another demon fucked you before?” Raihan nodded, bucking his hips impatiently, causing Piers to chuckle. “Easy, big guy. I wanna make sure you’re good and ready for me, okay?”

Raihan huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He gripped Piers’ arms and tugged him forward, wanting Piers on top of him. 

Piers laughed, fondly shaking his head at Raihan’s eagerness. “Just be patient for me, can you do that?” Raihan grumbled in frustration, but nodded anyway. “Good.” Piers smiled. “Now,” he started, leaning back to sit on his haunches, placing the toy on the blanket beside him. “if you’ll excuse me, I have to get undressed.”

Raihan had seen Piers naked before, as a reward for a previous lesson, but this was the first time Raihan’s hands were unbound when Piers undressed in front of him. Raihan sat up as Piers started with the buttons of his shirt, the demon gently grabbing Piers’ hands. When Piers looked up, Raihan was looking down at him with pleading eyes.

Piers knew what Raihan was asking for. “Would you like to do this?” He asked, his voice quiet since Raihan was so close to him. When Raihan nodded, Piers lowered his hands. “Very well.”

Raihan’s gentleness surprised Piers. All the times Piers had Raihan on his back, with his cock either in his hands or in his mouth, Raihan was anything but gentle, pulling his hair or thrusting into his mouth with all the finesse of a sex-starved demon, and Piers assumed that same uncontrollable enthusiasm would result in his shirt torn to shreds. But that wasn’t the case, and Piers was pleasantly surprised. Raihan was cautious with each button, his hands gentle as they trailed down the thin fabric of his shirt. When the shirt was unbuttoned, Raihan slid it off Piers’ shoulders, his hands warm as they traced Piers’ pale skin. With Piers’ chest exposed, Raihan forgot about undressing Piers, and instead focused on touching the newly exposed skin that, previously, Raihan could not touch. 

Raihan leaned forward, but halted before he could bring his mouth to Piers’ skin, remembering he was still wearing the muzzle. He looked up at Piers again with pleading eyes.

Piers’ expression softened, lifting his hand to gently hold the side of Raihan’s face. “I’ll take it off soon.” He whispered. He didn’t trust Raihan with being this close to his body, not yet. “Continue.” He ordered.

Raihan trailed his hands down Piers’ front, stopping at his chest to brush his thumbs over Piers’ nipples. Raihan’s eyes were dark when Piers gasped quietly, pushing his chest into Raihan’s hands, the demon’s cock twitching at his trainer’s reaction. Piers hummed when Raihan rolled the hardened nubs of his nipples between his fingers, tilting his head back before grabbing Raihan’s hands and forcing them down to his pants. “You’re supposed to be doing something else.” Piers chuckled, though he kept his tone demanding, making sure Raihan didn’t forget that he had orders to obey.

Piers sat back, stretching his long legs out so Raihan could work on the rest of his clothing. Raihan first took off his boots, tossing them carelessly to the side, and Piers rolled his eyes. Rose would surely not appreciate that, but Piers couldn’t bring himself to reprimand Raihan for it. Piers lifted his hips for Raihan to slide off his tightly fitted pants, not missing Raihan’s growl when he realized Piers wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Before Piers could react, Raihan held both of Piers’ legs in his hands and spread them, revealing all of him to the demon. Piers gasped softly when Raihan crowded him, leaning in close and running his hands up Piers’ thighs, the demon’s eyes hooded and hot with lust. Raihan rumbled appreciatively at what he saw, but the rumble turned into a warning growl when Piers grabbed his hands with one of his own, stopping his movement.

Piers rolled his eyes at Raihan’s annoyance. “Complaining isn’t going to get you anywhere.” He chastised, and Raihan huffed in frustration, but he didn’t fight against Piers’ loose hold on him, which was good. It meant Raihan understood who was in charge; something that he would need to know when he returned to Rose. Piers lifted the toy to Raihan’s face, and the demon’s eyes lit up at the sight of it once more. The toy wasn’t easy to come by, and Piers ended up having it custom made, but it was worth the hassle. At first, the toy looked like a regular dildo, large enough to satisfy any partner, but the addition to the toy made it enjoyable for Piers, too. Attached to the dildo was another, although smaller, dildo, crafted so it would stay in place while Piers worked, along with ridges that would rub against Piers’ clit for added stimulation. It was the perfect toy for this lesson, and Piers smirked when Raihan struggled in his grasp, wanting to get closer to Piers’ body. “You said you know what this is for, right?” Piers asked, to which Raihan nodded. Piers leaned back, spreading his legs slightly to accommodate Raihan’s size, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed by the demon. “Get me prepared for it, then.” he said, letting go of Raihan’s hands.

Raihan surged forward with a happy growl, attempting to push Piers onto his back, but Piers didn’t budge. Raihan had to learn that  _ he  _ was the one to be tossed around and used however his master pleased, not the other way around. Raihan rolled his eyes, deciding to go along with Piers’ unspoken rules since he was too lust-addled to fight back. Raihan leaned down, bringing his face close to Piers’ sex, but stilled upon remembering he still had the muzzle on. With a questioning look and a raised brow, he looked up at Piers.

Piers smiled softly down at him, running a hand through the demon’s locs. “Not yet,” he explained, “use your fingers for now.”

Raihan rumbled in reply, settling on burying his face in the crook where Piers’ neck and shoulder met. Piers tipped his head back to allow better access, chuckling softly when he felt the demon take in his scent. Piers then gasped when he felt fingers on his slit, Raihan’s long fingers spreading his folds, the demon growling when he felt that Piers was already wet. It was hard not to be aroused by such a powerful demon submitting to a human, along with the pheromones Raihan was giving off, making Piers feel like he was in a daze, like he had drunk just enough glasses of wine to get him tipsy. A soft, almost inaudible moan came from Piers when Raihan ghosted the tips of his fingers over his clit, and Raihan lifted his head from Piers’ shoulder to watch. Piers bit his lip at the sight of Raihan’s glowing blue eyes, brows furrowed in concentration as his fingers trailed between his folds, wetting his fingers with Piers’ slick. Without warning, Raihan slipped two fingers inside, with Piers gasping at the sudden intrusion and Raihan growling at the tightness around his fingers. 

One thing Piers appreciated about lust demons was what they often had very little patience for things like finesse and gradual movements. Raihan was quick to curl his fingers, easily finding the spot inside Piers that made him moan softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, keeping his hands behind him for support. Piers was not one for being unnecessarily loud during sex, but Raihan didn’t seem to mind as set a quick, aborted pace with his fingers, focusing more on rubbing along Piers’ walls than thrusting. When a long, low moan caught in Piers’ throat, his legs spreading ever so slightly, Raihan dipped forward again, burying his face against Piers’ neck, his chest rumbling with desire. Piers could feel Raihan’s hot breath through the muzzle, the demon panting as his arm flexed with each thrust of his fingers, and Piers’ brows were knitted together at the constant pleasure Raihan was giving him. He knew why Raihan’s face was against his neck, and it was normally something he wouldn’t allow with his demons, but he didn’t want to interrupt the moment to chastise him.  _ Later. _

Piers lifted a hand to Raihan’s back, tracing the bones of his wings protruding from beautiful tan skin. Raihan moaned at the touch, leaning closer to Piers, adding a third finger to fuck into Piers’ tight cunt. Piers keened, arching his back at the fullness, gripping the black velvety skin of Raihan’s wings, to which the demon growled in pleasure, tipping his own head back and closing his eyes. When Piers felt a warm sensation in his lower stomach, he placed both hands on Raihan’s shoulders, pushing the demon back as far as Raihan would allow. Raihan’s fingers slipped from him, and the demon whined in frustration. Piers smiled at the demon, a little breathless, but still in control of himself, unlike Raihan. “On your back.” He commanded.

Raihan fell back on the blanket, with Piers settling between his long legs. His cock was rigid along his stomach, his balls heavy with the need to release. Piers subconsciously licked his lips at the sight; out of all the demons Piers had trained, Raihan was undoubtedly the most attractive one. The dusty rose color of his collar and the gold chain trailing down his torso accentuated his beautiful brown skin—it was almost easy for Piers to forget that Raihan was a demon. Well, it would have been easy, had it not been for the large black wings spread beneath him, the long black horns curling out from his forehead, and the burning blue eyes that stared up at him, filled with lust and need. Raihan gripped Piers’s forearms, bringing him closer, and Piers fell under the demon’s spell for a moment, until he remembered Raihan was still wearing the muzzle.

Piers sat back as much as Raihan would allow, the demon wrapping his legs around the small of Piers’ back, his grip tight so his lover (or meal?) couldn’t get away. Piers reached for the clear bottle of lubricant on the blanket, screwing open the cap as he looked at Raihan. “Give me your hand.” When Raihan did as he was told, Piers spread a generous amount of lube onto Raihan’s fingers. Raihan gave him a questioning look, and Piers smirked in reply. “Prepare yourself for me. Can you do that?”

Raihan nodded with an excited growl, causing Piers to laugh. Similarly to his treatment with Piers, Raihan wasted no time in slipping his lubed-up fingers between his cheeks, whining softly as he rubbed the tips of his fingers over his puckered entrance. Piers momentarily lost himself in the sight of Raihan touching himself, but quickly shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He leaned over Raihan, placing both hands on either side of the demon’s neck, staring down at him with intent eyes. “I’m going to take off your muzzle now.” He stated, earning a moan of relief from the demon. “If you try  _ anything _ , the muzzle’s going back on and I’ll never touch you again. Do you understand?”

It was a lie. Piers couldn’t return Raihan to Rose if he wasn’t properly trained, and Piers wasn’t sure if he  _ could  _ restrain himself from touching Raihan, but he didn’t need to know that. Raihan nodded with a plaintive whimper, not wanting to imagine a life without being touched by the only available human in his grasp. Piers smiled warmly, reaching for the buckles of the muzzle. Raihan lifted his head to help, and Piers felt his arm bump against his stomach as the demon stroked himself, the anticipation of Piers fucking him and the removal of the muzzle being too much for his body to handle. 

Piers was tense when the muzzle fell to the soft blanket, leaving Raihan’s mouth bare for the first time in weeks. Piers wasn’t sure what Raihan would do—whether he would obey or whether the temptation for Piers’ flesh would be too much. Raihan continued to idly stroke his cock, two fingers buried inside of him as he looked up at Piers, his full lips parted and his eyes hooded. Raihan tipped his head back onto the blanket, a broken moan escaping him as he rubbed against his prostate, his back arching and his wings twitching at the pleasure. Piers inwardly sighed, relieved that Raihan was going to obey him. Piers watched with wondrous eyes as Raihan fucked himself open with his fingers, biting his lip at the sight. With Raihan’s entire face exposed, it was like seeing an entirely new demon, and he was beautiful. His lips were full and inviting, but just past them, Piers could see those sharp fangs that could tear through a man’s neck with ease. Beautiful, yet dangerous. The perfect way to describe Raihan.

Piers grabbed the toy while Raihan played with himself, aligning the smaller side of the dildo to his sex, moaning quietly as it entered him. When he heard a low growl come from Raihan, he flicked his gaze up to see the demon staring at him with wild eyes, his upper lip curled slightly to show his fangs. To any other animal, that gesture would be seen as a threat, but to lust demons, it meant they were thoroughly aroused. Once the dildo was settled in Piers and wouldn’t slip out, Piers smirked at Raihan. “Wanna see why I took the muzzle off?”

A low rumble caught in Raihan’s chest as Piers moved up his body before settling on his upper chest, straddling him. Raihan’s hips stuttered as he quickened his strokes, eyeing the dildo when Piers grasped it, teasingly rubbing the head along Raihan’s plump lips. Raihan licked the head along with his lips, gazing up at Piers through his long lashes.

“Suck.” Piers ordered.

Despite going against his nature to satisfy his own needs before following orders, Raihan couldn’t say no to such a demand. He licked at the head first, swirling his tongue around before suckling softly, his eyes sliding closed as a moan escaped him. Piers gently grasped Raihan’s horns, using them for support as he lazily rolled his hips, watching as Raihan took more of the toy into his mouth with each thrust. Piers sighed at the sight of Raihan’s beautiful lips sucking on the toy cock, his tongue lavishing the underside. Raihan’s eyes fluttered open at the soft sounds coming from Piers, his gaze hazy, replying with a moan of his own as he swallowed around the toy. Piers glanced over his shoulder, seeing Raihan no longer stroking his cock— _ he must be at his limit _ —but his other hand was still fingering his hole, his hand moving at the same pace as Piers’ hips. Raihan whined, wanting Piers to look at him, to which Piers chuckled and smiled down at Raihan.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Piers murmured, stroking the demon’s horns as he pushed the toy further down Raihan’s throat. Raihan hummed, his free hand reaching up to grab one of Piers’ asscheeks and applying pressure, wanting Piers to fuck his mouth faster. Piers allowed the touch, but continued the slow, languid thrusts of his hips, slowly fucking Raihan’s mouth with the toy. Their eyes met, and Piers gasped at the lusty stare coming from Raihan. His walls clenched around the toy inside him, forcing more of the toy down Raihan’s throat. The demon moaned around it, making Piers realize he didn’t have a gag reflex.  _ Rose will like that, at least. _

When Raihan whined impatiently, squirming beneath him, Piers understood that as Raihan’s way of telling him he was ready. The toy cock slipped from Raihan’s lips as Piers crawled back down Raihan’s body, settling between his open thighs once again. Piers chuckled when Raihan grabbed his own thighs, holding them to his chest, presenting himself to Piers. “Eager, are we?” Piers asked with an amused smirk, trailing his fingers along Raihan’s hole, feeling it twitch as Raihan mewled. Piers idly played with Raihan’s hole as he grabbed the lube, easily able to fit three fingers inside, admiring Raihan’s preparation skills. When he spread enough lube over the toy, Piers grabbed the base of the toy cock and lined it up with Raihan’s waiting hole.

Piers was glad his hair was tied back for this. He wanted to see everything, from the initial breach of the toy cock in Raihan’s eager hole to the way the demon’s body arched and his face screwed in pleasure. Raihan moaned loudly at the first thrust, eyes rolling back as he was filled with the toy. Piers grunted softly when his hips hit the backs of Raihan’s thighs, watching as Raihan’s hole twitched around the toy cock. Piers wished he could feel the searing heat around him like that, but the view was just as arousing, his own cunt tightening around the toy inside him. 

He set a slow pace at first. Piers watched as the toy slowly dragged out of Raihan and pushed back in, smirking when the demon would cry out as the head of the toy cock would rub against his prostate. Piers held Raihan’s thighs up, and Raihan scratched at Piers’ hands, tightly gripping his wrists as he writhed beneath him. Piers jolted forward when Raihan suddenly hooked his ankles on Piers’ shoulders, growling at him and thrusting his hips up, roughly fucking the toy into himself as he snarled. Piers held back a laugh. “That’s about as patient as you can be, huh?”

Piers pulled the toy out, leaving just the head inside. He paused, smirking when Raihan growled in annoyance before the demon gasped, his eyes widening and his body tensing when Piers roughly thrust inside, giving Raihan exactly what he wanted. Piers grabbed Raihan’s ankles and pushed his legs forward, nearly bending him in half as he roughly thrusted the toy into Raihan. Raihan’s moans mixed with growls, a guttural sound rumbling in his throat with each slap of Piers’ hips to his ass, his hand flying down to his neglected cock, harshly tugging at the hard length, matching the pace of Piers’ thrusts. Piers would allow Raihan to touch himself this time, after all, this was a reward for him being so good during lessons. 

Raihan’s loud cries of pleasure drowned out Piers’ own quiet whimpers and moans. The ridges against his clit rubbed him just right, and the toy inside him was curved to press right up against his spot, and the sight of the toy cock fucking Raihan open was enough to make pleasure shoot up his spine. He panted quietly, looking up at Raihan, surprised to find the demon’s eyes meeting his own. Raihan watched Piers’ face while he fucked him, lips parted and eyes hooded as he continued to writhe and moan beneath him.

Piers wasn’t sure what came over him. Before he could stop himself, he released his hold on Raihan’s legs, with Raihan quickly wrapping them around Piers’ waist, and Piers surged forward. He held Raihan close, one arm around his back and the other supporting himself up, and Raihan eased into the new position, slinging one arm around Piers’ neck, his free hand still tugging furiously at his rock hard cock. Piers hesitated for a split second, briefly reminding himself that this was a bad idea, but the clouded judgement of lust overpowered his logical sense, and he dipped his face down, capturing Raihan’s lips in a wet kiss.

Raihan moaned into Piers’ mouth, eagerly reciprocating as his hips stuttered against Piers’ thrusts. Piers hissed when Raihan bit at his lips and tongue, the demon growling at the taste of blood. Piers’ heart hammered in his chest, both from lust and apprehension, but Raihan did nothing more to make Piers think he had lost it, that he would try to kill Piers now that he had tasted his blood. Their kiss was wet and bloody, both men moaning and grunting as their lips collided and their tongues tangled, Piers’ hips driving the toy deeper into Raihan as he felt the familiar sensation of warmth pooling in his lower body. 

Raihan dug his claws into Piers’ back, scratching down the pale skin, and that was it for Piers. A loud, broken cry came from him as his walls pulsed around the toy, and Raihan drank up every moan and whimper as Piers came, his hips rolling on their own accord as an overwhelming pleasure washed over him. He gasped with each small tremor that wracked through his body, his thrusts slowing as he slumped forward, his lids heavy as he looked down at Raihan.

Raihan’s eyes were on him and had been on him throughout Piers’ orgasm. His hand moved quickly on his cock, his hips stuttering as his balls drew up tight. Piers used what little energy he had left to grind the toy cock along Raihan’s prostate, leaning down to place open-mouthed kisses along the demon’s neck. His cunt pulsed in lazy arousal when Raihan’s body tensed then snapped, come spurting from his cock and coating his hand along with his and Piers’ stomachs. Raihan’s body melted into the blanket when his orgasm subsided, wrapping both arms around Piers’ neck, holding him close. 

Raihan whimpered when Piers drew the toy out, and Piers shushed him with a kiss. Piers tried to keep the kiss soft, but “soft” wasn’t a word in a lust demon’s vocabulary. Piers tossed the toy to the side, fully pressing himself against Raihan, laughing against Raihan’s lips when the demon tightly wrapped his legs around his waist, his grip almost tight enough to hurt. Piers’s lips hurt from Raihan’s bites, but, like everything else regarding Raihan, Piers enjoyed his eagerness, sliding his tongue along Raihan’s, his fangs skimming along the sensitive muscle, causing a shiver to run up Piers’ spine.

When Piers tried to pull away, Raihan whined again, tightening his hold on Piers. “We can’t stay here forever.” Piers chuckled, but Raihan ignored him, reaching for the tie in Piers’ hair and pulling it, releasing his long hair from its confines. Piers rolled his eyes, indulging the demon in his post-orgasm cuddles. Piers wasn’t sure what to think of Raihan’s sudden cuddly behavior, but he didn’t mind it. It was a pleasant change from what was normal of lust demons after sex: to kill their partner. As Raihan bit Piers’ lower lip, drawing blood once again, Piers decided he would much rather deal with a cute Raihan after an orgasm as opposed to a deadly Raihan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	4. FOUR

Raihan’s eyes were instantly drawn to the unfamiliar object in the training room. Piers had Obstagoon bring in the extra bed earlier that morning, before Raihan’s lessons began. Piers ignored the bed, walking further into the room and gently tugging on the leash to get Raihan to follow. The demon kept a weary gaze on the bed, flicking his gaze back and forth between it and Piers. A small, questioning noise came from Raihan, the demon tilting his head in the bed's direction, and Piers smiled in reply. Raihan had become more vocal since Piers took the muzzle off, and Raihan had yet to give Piers an excuse to put the muzzle back on.

“You’ve been very good during our lessons.” Piers complimented, watching Raihan’s eyes light up at the praise, a slight smile on his lips, though his demonic features made the smile look more menacing than cute. “You’ll be getting another reward today.” Piers walked towards Raihan, unclipping the leash from his collar and letting it fall to the ground. With a stern look, Piers took a step back. “Stay.” He ordered.

Raihan was still as Piers approached the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked. Piers sat at the edge of the bed, tossing his blouse to the floor before leaning back on his elbows and unabashedly spreading his legs, a smirk on his face as Raihan growled in appreciation. “Today,” Piers hummed, “you’ll get to fuck me.” 

Raihan snarled in an attempt to smile, taking an eager step forward, but stopped when Piers lifted his hand. “Ah, ah, I haven’t told you to move yet.” He remarked, and Raihan’s hands balled into fists. Piers chuckled, reaching up with one hand to pull his hair out of the haphazard bun it was previously in. Piers learned that Raihan liked his hair, and so he let his hair down to entice the demon more. He held back a laugh at Raihan’s growl, his upper lip curling with want. “This is a reward, but it’s also a lesson. Your restraint is something we still need to work on, so…” Piers trailed, running a hand down his chest, keeping his eyes locked on Raihan as he did so. “You’re going to stay there until I tell you to move. Understand?” He asked, although Raihan couldn’t refuse, not really.

Raihan visibly tensed, knuckles cracking with how tight his fists were, eyes narrowed into slits as he glowered at Piers. His chest expanded with a deep breath before giving a single, aborted nod. 

Piers smirked at him, his hands reaching for the button of his pants. “Good.”

He easily toed off his boots, sliding his tightly fitted slacks down his legs before tossing them to the side. He wore nothing underneath, and he caught the glint in Raihan’s eyes at the sight of his long, pale legs splayed out before him. Piers moved back on the bed, settling comfortably on the satin sheets, bending his legs and spreading them, supporting himself on his elbows as he licked his lips, chuckling deep at the sight of Raihan’s barely controlled restraint. Piers could practically see Raihan’s body vibrating with want, with the need to lunge at Piers and devour him, but he would have to wait. Piers couldn’t deny his own desire coursing through him at the sight of such a powerful demon obeying  _ him _ , watching  _ him  _ with rapt attention, following his hand as it reached between his legs.

Raihan growled when Piers slipped two fingers between his folds, Piers humming softly at the sensation, lightly dipping the tip of his middle finger inside, wetting it. He had barely touched himself, but his body was already singing with yearning, and he knew it was from Raihan’s burning gaze on him, the demon’s barely controlled arousal doing things to his body. Piers gasped quietly when he rubbed over his clit, already swollen and hard with anticipation, and he kept his hooded gaze on Raihan while he touched himself. Raihan’s upper lip was in a permanent snarl, his teeth grinding together, a constant rumble shaking from his chest, and his fingers were twitching, aching to touch Piers. 

Piers easily slipped two fingers inside his tight, warm cunt, moaning softly as his own gaze dipped down at Raihan’s erection. He was hard and straining against the golden ring wrapped around the base, his prick twitching with each gasp and moan that Piers made. Piers bit his lip, tilting his head back and exposing the long expanse of his pale neck, knowing what it would do to the demon. He chuckled when Raihan growled, but his chuckle broke off into a moan when he rubbed against the sweet spot inside him, wondering how good it would feel to have Raihan’s cock rub against him like that. That thought alone was nearly enough to make him give up on his plans to tease Raihan, but he enjoyed making the demon yearn for him too much to stop yet. He rolled his hips into the thrusts of his fingers, his body tensing at the pleasure, a quiet whimper falling from his lips. Piers’ fingers were soaked, surprising himself at how turned on he was as he touched himself in front of Raihan.

Piers fell back onto the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs wider for Raihan, his hair splayed out around him and his lithe body writhing against the satin sheets. He kept a watchful eye on Raihan, waiting for the demon to snap and lose control, but Raihan stood still. He looked both aroused and angry, his glowing teal eyes locked on Piers’ sex as he played with himself, rolling his fingers expertly over his clit. He allowed himself to whimper and moan louder than he normally would, tipping his head back onto the pillows as his lips parted with a long, soft moan. Had he known he would have enjoyed teasing Raihan this much, he would have done it a long time ago.

Then Raihan did something Piers wasn’t expecting. He lifted his head at the sound of a pitiful, broken whine. Piers gasped at the sight of Raihan, standing still and tense, but his eyes were wide and desperate. Piers looked upon Raihan with an astonished expression of how  _ needy  _ the demon looked. Sure, Raihan could be whiny and bratty when Piers fucked him, but he had never seen Raihan so distressed, as if he needed Piers so badly he would die without him. Piers couldn’t recall any lust demon looking like that before, not even with their favorite masters, and the sight of it felt like a punch to Piers’ gut. And Raihan was being so  _ good _ , obeying Piers’ orders when he was at his limit. It made a soft, warm smile appear on Piers’ lips, his body yearning even more for him.

Piers lifted his free hand, beckoning Raihan with a curl of his finger. “Come.”

All the breath escaped Piers’ lungs when Raihan lunged at him, leaping onto the bed with such voracity it took Piers off guard. He laughed breathlessly when Raihan shoved Piers onto the bed, glaring down at him with burning eyes. Now that Raihan had what he wanted, the pitiful desperation from before was gone, and Piers wanted to roll his eyes when he realized that Raihan was only acting that way to get what he wanted. He would have to reprimand the demon for that later, but for now Piers wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck, pulling the demon down onto him and capturing his lips in a deep, wet kiss.

Raihan eagerly reciprocated, his body still thrumming with arousal, and his cock settled perfectly against Piers’ folds. Piers grunted into the kiss as Raihan bit at his lips, grinding his hips against Raihan’s, and the demon hissing into Piers’ mouth when Piers’ slick sex rubbed against the underside of his cock. Raihan lifted himself to his elbows, parting from Piers’ lips as he looked down, watching his cock sliding along Piers’ slit, the head of his cock rubbing against Piers’ clit. Piers sighed, melting onto the bed at the pleasure, his lids sliding closed as he enjoyed the sensation. He could feel Raihan’s eyes on him, could feel the demon’s powerful body looming over him as he pleased his trainer— _ as he will one day please his master _ , Piers mused—the demon groaning as his hips stuttered against Piers’ sex. Piers opened his eyes, holding Raihan’s face in his hands and bringing him in for another kiss. Piers tasted blood on his tongue as Raihan roughly bit and nipped at his mouth, but Piers didn’t mind. He just hoped Rose wouldn’t mind a little blood, either. 

As Raihan moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue against Piers’, Piers reached down between them, grasping Raihan’s hard prick and angling it so the cockhead pressed against his entrance. Raihan grunted as the silky head slid into Piers, with Piers moaning softly as his walls twitched, aching to be filled by the demon’s large cock. 

When Raihan parted enough for Piers to speak, he said breathlessly against the demon’s lips: “Fuck me.”

Raihan wasn’t slow and lacked all the finesse Piers had when he fucked the demon, but Piers wouldn’t have it any other way. Raihan growled as his length slid inside Piers’ hot, tight cunt, and Piers cried out at the pleasurable satisfaction of being filled so completely. It had been a while since someone had taken him, even longer since it had been a lust demon, and Piers had almost forgotten how overwhelmingly good sex with a lust demon was. Raihan didn’t ease Piers into it, didn’t allow Piers to adjust to his size, which caused Piers to wince at the initial sting of Raihan thrusting in to the hilt at the first roll of his hips, but the devouring wave of pleasure eased the pain, and Raihan gasped out a broken roar when his cock was fully sheathed in Piers’ cunt. 

Piers wanted to laugh when Raihan wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, his cock pounding into him, splitting him open with vigor; he wasn’t surprised at all that this was how Raihan fucked. He had seen it before, had seen the way Raihan mercilessly fucked the guard at Rose’s home, and it felt amazing to be on the receiving end of those hard, powerful thrusts. Piers gripped Raihan’s neck with one hand, digging into the sensitive flesh there, while his other hand was on his clit, quickening his pace with each pleasurable wave that washed over him as Raihan fucked him open.

Piers looked up at Raihan, whimpering at the sight before him. Raihan looked beautiful—dangerous, powerful,  _ lethal _ , but still beautiful. His wings were drawn close to his back, his eyes glowing brighter than Piers had seen before, and his fangs glinted, stained with Piers’ blood as the demon stared down at Piers with a heady gaze. Raihan clearly enjoyed each quiet gasp and moan that he forced out of Piers with each powerful thrust of his hips, growling with each snap of his hips, driving his cock deeper into Piers’ tight cunt. When their gazes met, Raihan smirked down at him, leaning down to kiss him again, even though it was less of a kiss and more of an excuse for Raihan to draw more blood from Piers. Piers whimpered, his hips rolling into Raihan’s, his walls clenching around Raihan’s cock, both men moaning into each other’s mouths as they took pleasure from the other. 

When Raihan was satisfied with the marks he left on Piers’ lips, he sat back on his haunches, gripping Piers’ thighs and lifting them, spreading them wide and leaving Piers exposed. The new angle knocked the breath out of Piers, Raihan’s cock pounding harder and deeper than before, making Piers gasp and his eyes widen at the overwhelming pleasure. His body shuddered and tensed, his brows furrowed as he pitifully tried to follow Raihan’s thrusts with his hips, wanting Raihan deeper, wanting the demon to consume him completely. He moaned louder than before, cupping his mouth with his hand as he whimpered against it. Raihan snarled at him and grabbed his hand, roughly shoving it away, wanting to hear every sound that came from Piers. Piers was too far gone to chastise Raihan for telling him what to do—his job as a pet was to do as his master commanded, not the other way around—so he instead grasped the pillow beneath him, his grip so tight it threatened to rip the fabric. Raihan held his legs open, forcing Piers to submit to his powerful thrusts, and Piers could do nothing but lay there and take what pleasure the demon had to give him. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Piers knew it would be like this, rough and messy, but he had no idea it would be this  _ good _ . He tried to remember if sex with the other lust demons he trained was this good, if the pleasure was this extreme, but nothing seemed to compare to how wonderfully Raihan was fucking him. His body burned, writhing beneath Raihan, his cunt happily taking every rough roll of the demon’s hips, his walls pulsing and twitching around Raihan’s cock as if his sex was made for Raihan’s cock. And it may have well been, what with how perfectly their bodies fit together, with how wonderful each slap of skin sounded, and Piers mewled at the overwhelming sensations. He still wasn’t as loud as the average person during sex, but even now, he couldn’t remember when he had been this vocal while being fucked. Raihan was bringing something out of him, and the demon enjoyed every moment, soaking in Piers’ whimpers and whines as his cock pleasured him.

Warmth pooled in his cunt, his body tensing as the pleasure grew. Piers was moaning continuously now with small mewls escaping him with each stab of Raihan’s cock into him. His fingers rubbed furiously against his clit, his walls impossibly tight around Raihan’s thick length as he gasped out, “ _ Raihan _ ,” before his body snapped, his hips stuttering and his legs twitching with the sudden, immense pleasure washing over him. His eyes were wide with surprise as his orgasm consumed his body, his walls pulsing erratically around Raihan’s cock as he came for an impossibly long time. Piers’ orgasm was all-encompassing, controlling his entire body as he came on Raihan’s cock, his moans replaced by breathless gasps as he slumped against the mattress, feeling warm and full and  _ amazing _ . He had never felt so good in his life. 

He panted as Raihan quickened his pace, his twitching walls encouraging Raihan to come in him, to spill into him and mark him as  _ his _ . Piers moaned weakly at the sensitivity, but he still enjoyed it, his body so deeply sated he thought nothing Raihan could do would hurt him. His cunt milked Raihan’s cock, and, although it was a bad idea, Piers wanted Raihan to come inside him. Raihan kept his gaze on where his cock fucked Piers open, his upper lip pulled back to expose his fangs as his hips pounded against Piers, his cock impossibly stiff against Piers’ soft walls.

Raihan’s wings spread as his back arched, a long, menacing growl escaping him as his hips stilled, and Piers moaned when he felt the warmth of Raihan’s come filling him. Raihan’s hips moved on their own as he came, stuttering and rutting against Piers’ body, keeping his cock fully sheathed inside as it pulsed and filled him. Piers’ own cunt twitched at the sight of Raihan coming, almost feeling as if he could come again just from watching the demon rutting against him. Raihan grunted above him, his chest heaving as he calmed down, though his cock remained hard inside Piers. Piers gasped when Raihan looked down at him again, his eyes ablaze with something that Piers couldn’t quite identify.

Before Piers could react, Raihan swept down, and Piers thought the demon would kiss him in post-orgasmic bliss, but that wasn’t what happened. Piers’ eyes were wide as Raihan buried his face into his neck, and time seemed to slow down when Piers felt the pinpricks of Raihan’s sharp fangs on his skin. Piers grabbed Raihan’s neck with both hands, the demon gagging at the loss of air as Piers pushed him back with all his strength, glaring up at the demon with wild eyes, his own lip curled in a snarl.

“ _ No. _ ” he growled, using his ability to make Raihan go still. It had been weeks since Piers had to use his ability to get Raihan to obey, and Piers—foolishly—thought Raihan had learned what was and wasn’t acceptable for a pet demon to do. But this proved to be too much temptation, and, although he was angry, Piers couldn’t blame Raihan for his actions. “You do not, under any circumstances,  _ do that _ .” Piers tightened his grip on Raihan’s neck for emphasis, the demon slumping in Piers’ hold as he realized he disobeyed his trainer.

For weeks, Piers tried to ignore it, telling himself that Raihan was just an overly submissive demon, that there was nothing wrong with Raihan’s eagerness to please. But now Piers couldn’t ignore the obvious any longer. Raihan had grown too attached to Piers and was seeing Piers as his master instead of his trainer.  _ No _ , Piers told himself, Raihan didn’t see him as his master, either. Raihan wanted to bite Piers, mark him as his own,  _ mate  _ him. 

And that wasn’t allowed.

Piers moved away from Raihan, sitting up on the bed, releasing Raihan’s neck, to which the demon took in gulps of air and moved away from Piers, too. There was hurt in his eyes, confusion as to why Piers was angry, and Piers sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “Raihan,” he stated, getting the demon’s attention. “this is…I’m your trainer. I’m not your master, nor am I your mate. I’m preparing you for your real master, Lord Rose, remember him?” Raihan looked at him with a confused expression, and Piers sighed again. Of course he didn’t remember Rose, he only saw him for a moment before Piers took him away. Piers was all he knew. “Regardless, I care for you a great deal, but I’m not…” Piers trailed with a shake of his head before taking a different approach. “You should never try to mate with a human. It’s dangerous, and you might kill someone.” Finally, Piers mustered the courage to look back at Raihan, feeling his heart break at the sight of the betrayed look on Raihan’s face. “I’m training you, and when you’re ready, you’ll return to your master and you’ll never see me again.” Piers paused, swallowing at the lump in his throat. “Understand?”

Raihan nodded sadly, and Piers hoped that was the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator voice: Unfortunately for Piers, it was not the end of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but it's important! I promise :')

When Piers was deemed ready to become a professional demon trainer, he was told something that he was instructed to tell no one else. 

_ “If they found out, we’d be out of a job. You gotta understand that, Piers. It may not be ethical, but…” _

“Kneel.”

A soft thump of knees on carpet. 

“Come.”

It was much easier for Raihan to do now that his hands were no longer bound behind him. He crawled forward on hands and knees, eyes hot and intent on where Piers sat. They were simulating what it would be like for Raihan to service Rose in his office, and so Piers sat in a wooden chair by the desk in the center of the training room. 

_ “That’s why we gotta keep them for as short a time as possible. The nobles, they only use them for their needs. We ain’t gotta worry about our secret coming out around them—it’s the public we gotta worry about. If they find out about this, we’re done for.” _

Raihan nudged his way between Piers’ legs, placing his hands on Piers’ thighs and looking up at him expectantly. 

“You want it?” Piers asked, a bored look on his face to hide how aroused he was at the sight of Raihan on his knees before him. Raihan nodded, and Piers shifted in his chair. “Do it yourself, then.”

With all the grace a demon could have, Raihan removed Piers’ boots and trousers, leaving his bottom half bare. Piers lifted a leg, draping it over an armrest and exposing himself, smirking at Raihan’s low growl. Piers rested his chin on his palm, looking down at Raihan with an amused expression. He stroked a horn with his other hand, feeling something tighten in his chest when Raihan purred, leaning his head into Piers’ touch.

“You know what to do.” Piers said in a low voice.

Raihan kept his gaze on Piers as he leaned forward, his teal eyes glowing brighter than the lanterns in the room as he lowered his mouth to Piers’ sex, licking his lips appreciatively. Piers sighed when Raihan slid a teasing stripe along his folds, tilting his head back and reaching back to hold the back of the chair. He kept his other hand wrapped around Raihan’s horn, keeping the demon where he wanted him.

_ “The demons were created out of hate. They were unfortunate bastards—got caught in the middle of the chaos caused by Eternatus and represent the worst humanity has to offer. I know you already knew that, but this is important, so listen to me, Piers.” _

Piers hummed as Raihan softly suckled his clit, rolling his tongue along the sensitive bud. Raihan rumbled in reply, eyes sliding closed as he engrossed himself in making Piers feel good. Piers noticed Raihan’s hand moving beneath the chair, causing Piers to tighten his grip around his horn. Raihan whined at the touch, looking up at Piers with wide eyes. 

“No touching yourself until I say you can.” Piers stated, his voice thick with lust. 

Raihan looked like Piers had punched him in the gut, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he focused on licking at Piers’ cunt, dipping the tip of his tongue inside and moaning loudly at the taste. Piers gasped when he felt two fingers prodding at his hole, with Raihan teasingly thrusting his fingertips inside as his tongue returned to his clit, lavishing the sensitive bud with thick, wet strokes. 

_ “You gotta know what to look for. Abnormal behavior, unusual attachment, all that kinda stuff. You gotta see it and put an end to it before it’s too late.” _

Piers bit his lip, holding back a moan as his eyes slid shut, his brows furrowed in contorted pleasure when Raihan’s long fingers thrusted into him. Piers now held both of Raihan’s horns, forcing the demon closer to his sex as his hips mindlessly ground against Raihan’s mouth. Raihan eagerly took it all, crooking his fingers and thrusting up against the spot inside Piers that made his body melt against the chair. Raihan moaned against Piers’ clit, lazily sliding his gaze up his trainer’s body and watching him with heated eyes. Piers watched him with a hooded gaze, noting how  _ perfect  _ Raihan looked in that moment, and how  _ amazing  _ his tongue and fingers felt on him.

“You’re so good, Raihan.” Piers whispered, stroking the soft black skin on Raihan’s horns, to which the demon mewled in reply. Had Piers not been consumed with lust, he would have laughed. Raihan was always one for compliments and soft caresses. Piers hoped Rose would treat him kindly; he deserved it. Piers tipped his head back, draping both legs over the armrests to give Raihan better access to his sex. “ _ Faster _ ,” he commanded.

Raihan growled low in his throat, grabbing Piers’ thigh with his free hand as his tongue quickened its pace, and his fingers changed angles to thrust directly against Piers’ spot. Piers allowed a louder moan to escape, his lips parted as he panted, his hips rolling with Raihan’s ministrations. Raihan’s tongue was too good, rolling against the hardened bud before gently suckling on it, increasing pressure with each soft moan and gasp that came from Piers.

_ “Piers, what I’m about to tell you should  _ never  _ leave our group of trainers. Understand?” _

Piers’ orgasm hit, his body tensing as an indescribable pleasure wracked through his body, his body feeling both numb and on fire as his cunt pulsed around Raihan’s finders, the demon eagerly lapping at his clit and his fingers thrusting into his twitching walls, gazing up at him as Piers’ orgasm crested. His body twitched and his hips stuttered pitifully, his chest heaving with each aftershock. Piers whined when his body became too sensitive, and Raihan pulled his fingers away and his mouth moved to his thighs, placing wet kisses along the smooth, pale skin.

“ _ Kiss me _ .” Piers ordered breathlessly, unintentionally using the ability in his voice to force Raihan to obey, although the demon would have never refused such a request.

Raihan lifted himself up, leaning close to Piers and capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. His chin and lips were shiny with Piers’ come, and Piers moaned when he tasted himself on Raihan’s tongue. Raihan grunted in reply, making sure Piers tasted every bit of come as he wetly mingled his tongue against Piers’. Piers could feel the demon’s body heat, could feel the head of his cock bumping against his stomach, and Piers pulled away, much to Raihan’s disappointment.

“Bend over the desk.” Piers chuckled when Raihan threw himself on the desk, the wood groaning with his weight as he leaned over it, spreading his legs and teasingly shaking his hips, looking at Piers over his shoulder with a glint in his eye. Piers rolled his eyes as he stood, his legs feeling shaky after his orgasm, but he continued on, opening a drawer and taking out a dildo. “Yes, you’re very lovely, Raihan.” He complimented, which was just what the demon wanted.

Raihan purred happily, resting his head on his folded arms, arching his back to make his ass stick out more. Piers stood behind him, placing his hands on Raihan’s backside, eyeing the pink jewel holding in the plug Piers put in earlier. The color was a coincidence, but it matched so well with Raihan’s collar that he couldn’t resist using it. Raihan thrusted his hips back minutely, impatiently whining, telling Piers that he was moving too slow. Piers chuckled, setting the dildo on the desk before appreciatively rubbing Raihan’s backside, sliding his thumbs between his crease and teasing at the plug. 

_ “Like I said before, demons were created by hate. All they know is hate is darkness, but…have you ever wondered what would happen if they felt compassion? Kindness?” _

Raihan keened when Piers softly tugged at the plug, back arching into Piers’ touch, and his head lifted, his claws digging at the edge of the desk. With one hand on the plug, pulling it as far out as it would go before thrusting it back in, his other hand trailed down to Raihan’s sac, kneading the full heavy balls in his hand. Piers eyed the underside of Raihan’s straining cock, knowing how badly the demon wanted to come, and Piers wasn’t one to torture his demon.

A high, strangled moan came from Raihan as Piers slowly, slowly dragged the plug out, watching with rapt attention at the sight of Raihan’s stretched rim twitching around the plug, his hole pushed to its limit before the plug finally slipped free. Raihan’s rim fluttered and twitched, his hole gaping from the large plug, and Piers hummed as he slicked the dildo with lube.  _ No need for preparation,  _ he thought to himself as he pressed the head of the dildo against Raihan’s hole; the demon thrusting his hips back and whining eagerly.

The dildo slid to the hilt in one smooth thrust, Piers watching as Raihan’s rim fluttered around the toy. Raihan’s wings twitched above him, the demon having buried his head into his folded arms as his legs shook. Piers eyed the thick pool of precome staining the desk, smirking to himself at the realization that Raihan wouldn’t last long. He rubbed a soothing hand along Raihan’s back as he thrusted the toy inside him, with Raihan whimpering and keening with each drag against his prostate. His hips were moving uncontrollably, his cock swinging between his thighs as Piers quickly pounded the toy into him, his balls drawn up tight around his base and eager to spill.

_ “Whatever they are now, never forget that they were once humans and, like all humans, a little kindness goes a long way with them. That’s why you must  _ never  _ be too kind to a demon.” _

Piers felt his sex throb with arousal, and he planned on having Raihan fuck him after he came on the toy. Raihan was always more than ready for a second round, no matter how soon it was after his orgasm. “You may touch yourself.” Piers said, holding back a laugh when Raihan’s hand flew to his cock, roughly jerking the thick length in time with Piers’ thrusts. Each push of the toy inside forced out a plaintive whimper from Raihan, his hole taking in every inch of the toy as Piers pounded him with it. The only sounds in the training room came from the  _ squelch  _ of the toy fucking Raihan open, and Raihan’s cries of pleasure.

_ “If you show them too much kindness, they’ll start acting…strange. More consciously aware of themselves and their surroundings, as opposed to how demons normally behave.” _

Raihan cried as he came, spilling into his hand and marking the desk with his come, his body twitching and his hole tightening around the dildo. Piers hummed soft sounds of encouragement as Raihan convulsed beneath him, running a hand up his back as he slowed the movements of the toy. Piers leaned over Raihan, pressing his chest to the demon’s back, not tall enough to reach Raihan’s face but tall enough to kiss the knot of his spine.

“You did so good.” Piers mumbled against Raihan’s skin, kissing along the demon’s shoulders as Raihan continued to whimper beneath him, his body trembling with pleasure. “Such a good boy.” Raihan’s wings fluttered at the praise, and he crooned softly in reply. 

Piers turned Raihan onto his back, holding the demon close and allowing Raihan to hold Piers’ face in his hands, indulging the demon in whatever he wanted after he came. Raihan lazily nipped and licked his lips and tongue, moaning softly with each smooth glide of their tongues. Raihan’s cock twitched between them, already beginning to swell, and Piers chuckled into the kiss, enjoying his demon’s insatiable appetite. Raihan’s wings closed around them, cocooning them in their own space, and Piers recalled the last lesson he received before he began his career as a demon trainer.

_ “They can turn back into humans with enough love and care.” _

Piers saw the signs, and he would put an end to it before it was too late.

* * *

_ To the estate of Lord Rose of Wyndon: _

_ My Lord, _

_ It’s ready. _

_ Piers _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter - and the plot twist in particular - is what inspired the entire fic. I really wanted to try my hand at skewed moral compasses and what it would take for someone to change their ways...or not change their ways, who knows? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why I included the dubious consent tab, just to warn y'all

Piers pointedly ignored Raihan’s gaze as they walked through the mansion belonging to Lord Rose. He caught a glimpse once, and the broken, confused look coming from Raihan was almost enough to make Piers crumble. Almost. He had to make a living, and while it hurt to send Raihan away, the demon didn’t belong to him. Piers had a job to do, and one day Raihan would forget all about him.

Rose greeted them with a beaming— _ fake _ —smile as a butler led Piers and Raihan into a ballroom of sorts. Piers eyed the servants bustling about, noting they looked like they were preparing for a party of some sort. “Ah, Ser Piers! Lovely to see you again.”

Piers nodded his head politely. “Likewise,” he mumbled, keeping a tight grip on Raihan’s leash. The demon stood behind him, not wearing the muzzle but still wearing the collar and leash, and his hands were bound behind his back as a precaution. Despite being his master, Raihan wasn’t familiar with Rose, and it was best to keep the demon on a short leash in case he decided Rose was a threat.

Rose looked over Piers’ shoulder, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Raihan. “My, my, what a difference from the last time I saw it! Did it give you any trouble?”

Piers inwardly winced.  _ Back to calling him “it.”  _ Piers shook his head. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. It’s very submissive for a demon; you’re very lucky to have him.” Piers’ eyes widened at the slip with a short intake of breath.

Either Rose didn’t pick up on Piers’ mistake, or he didn’t care. He continued to eye Raihan, nearly salivating at the sight of such a powerful demon willing to submit to him. “Indeed, I can’t wait to show him off to my colleagues.” He then looked at Piers. “I’m having a small get together with my closest acquaintances tonight to celebrate Raihan returning home. Would you like to stay, Ser Piers? I would love to introduce you to everyone.” 

Piers wanted to say no. He wanted to hand Raihan over to Rose and leave immediately. He couldn’t stand the thought of being around Raihan for a moment longer, of having to risk seeing those sad eyes looking at him. But nobles like Rose couldn’t be denied, and every request was laced with command. Piers would commit social suicide if he refused Rose. “I would love to.” He deadpanned.

Rose beamed at him, clasping his hands together. “Wonderful! Hopefully, this will be a good chance for you to network, though I’m sure you’ve trained many of my colleagues’ pets.” He chuckled, taking a small step forward and holding a hand out to Piers. “May I? I would like to get to know it better.”

Piers glanced down at the leash in his hand. This was it. He prepared Raihan for this very situation—once he handed the leash over to Rose, Raihan would have nothing to do with Piers. Whatever they had, whatever Raihan  _ thought  _ they had, was over. Piers hoped the betrayal would take some of Raihan’s humanity away. He was dangerously close to turning back into a human, and that couldn’t happen while Piers had him. Rose would treat him fairly, but he wouldn’t love him. Raihan would stay a demon with Rose, and that was how it was supposed to be. For both of their sakes. Piers’ hand shook when he handed the leash over to Rose, placing it firmly in the noble's palm. Piers could feel Raihan’s eyes on them, and Piers hoped he would remember their training. 

Rose smiled kindly at Raihan. His eyes squinted to give off warmth, but Piers saw it as the mask all nobles wore. “Does it know all the commands?” He asked, glancing at Piers.

Piers nodded. “It will serve you obediently, my Lord.”

Rose nodded. “Wonderful!” Then, with a tug on the leash, Rose made his first command to his pet demon. “Follow me, my dear. I wish to show you your new home.” 

Piers let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding when Raihan walked forward, brushing past him and following Rose further into the mansion. Piers dared to look up, and he wasn’t sure what to feel when he noticed Raihan was no longer looking at him. From what he could see, Raihan’s eyes looked cold. Dead. Betrayed.

“Please make yourself at home, Ser Piers.” Rose told him, glancing over his shoulder at Piers. “The party starts at sundown, but my colleagues are always fashionably late, so feel free to roam around as you please.”

Piers watched Rose lead Raihan out of the ballroom, leaving Piers surrounded by busy servants. He never felt so alone.

* * *

Piers kept to the walls during the party. He recognized many of Rose’s “colleagues,” and many of them greeted Piers with warm smiles and well wishes. They informed Piers on how their demons were doing, which Piers was happy to hear about. He cared for all the demons he trained, but he couldn’t deny that returning Raihan to his master was far more painful than any other time he did it. 

Rose circled the ballroom with Raihan in toe. Rose was dressed in his finest suit, decked out in expensive jewelry that dulled compared to his bright smile, and Raihan wore only the leash and collar as he was toted around the room, a neutral expression on his face as he was paraded around nobles who poked and prodded at him eagerly. It made Piers grit his teeth to see them treating Raihan like he was a circus animal. He downed another glass of wine, hoping to get drunk enough to no longer care. 

Everything was going fine at first, but the longer wine was poured, the more rambunctious the nobles became. Piers wasn’t surprised when he spotted a couple stumbling out of the ballroom for a drunken tryst, or a woman who fell out of her chair from laughing at a joke, or a man who groped a servant’s rear when he walked by—nobles were notorious lightweights, and their drunken antics made them more “quirky” and “exciting” amongst their peers. Piers kept a close eye on Raihan, curious to see how he would react. It amazed Piers at how tame Raihan was being; a true testament to his skills as a trainer. He remembered how Raihan acted when they first met, how he was so scared and confused that he acted erratically, which was exactly what nobles expected from demons. For Raihan to not even flinch when a noble would caress his half-hard cock as they gazed at it with wide, curious eyes, was something Piers wasn’t expecting. Normally when he returned a demon to its master, he never saw them again, so for him to watch Raihan after weeks of training was new, and slightly unsettling. When they were together, Raihan was loud and bratty, always trying to push Piers’ limits but always did it with a playful smirk.  _ Playful.  _ That was a good way to describe Raihan. Playful and sweet and eager to please. The Raihan being led by Rose was anything but. He was quiet, tame,  _ empty. _

Piers was too far away to hear what the nobles were saying to Rose, but one placed a hand on Rose’s shoulder and asked him a question. Rose nodded with a smirk, and Piers watched with narrow eyes as Rose guided Raihan to the center of the group of nobles around them, taking in the near predatory looks on their faces. Raihan was unfazed, looking at the nobles as they touched and caressed him, running their hands along his smooth brown skin, admiring the demon’s lean physique. 

Piers stepped forward when one noble grabbed Raihan by the chain connecting his collar to his cock and yanked it, forcing Raihan to his knees as the nobles squealed in excitement. Piers had to collect himself, reminding himself that this was how nobles acted. This was how Raihan would be treated. He was a pet. He was at their disposal. Piers watched with gritted teeth and clenched fists as they stroked Raihan’s locs and horns, noting Raihan’s lack of reaction at being touched in a place where he was normally very sensitive. 

Piers held back a gasp when a noble exposed himself to Raihan, pulling out his cock and pumping it over Raihan’s face. Two others joined in, surrounding Raihan and smirking deviously at him all the while. Rose was nowhere to be found in the crowd, but Piers was sure he was in there somewhere, watching with the same rapt attention as the rest of the nobles. Piers winced when Raihan took the head of a noble’s cock between his lips, eyes sliding closed as he suckled at the sensitive skin. The noble moaned so loud Piers heard it from the other side of the ballroom, and the other men with their cocks out stroked their heated lengths faster, clearly enjoying the show.

Had Raihan been acting as normal—spirited, eager,  _ playful _ —then Piers would have enjoyed the show. But he wasn’t. Raihan was on his knees, going through the motions of sucking and licking the nobleman’s cock, but the enthusiasm he normally had was gone. Perhaps none of the nobles noticed because they didn’t know Raihan like Piers did. They only saw him for what he was: a dirty lust demon with an insatiable need for sex. But Piers knew. Something was very wrong. 

They were being too rough on Raihan. They pulled him in all different directions, bringing his mouth to their cocks as they all touched him wherever they could. Some nobles tugged at his cock, which wasn’t fully erect despite all the attention it received, and others pulled at his locs and horns, and some even touched his wings, admiring the color and wingspan. When Piers touched his wings, Raihan would shiver and squirm at the sensitivity, but he didn’t even react when a noble pulled on one wing, testing how far it would go before it hurt. Raihan slurped and sucked at every cock shoved down his throat, drinking any drop of come the nobles gave him, though most opted to paint his face with their seed. And Piers watched, unable to ignore the dead look in Raihan’s eyes. It was too much. 

“ _ Stop _ .”

Raihan stilled, a cock slipping from his lips as he pulled away and sat motionless among the crowd of nobles. Piers felt his cheeks burn when the nobles turned to face him, looking at him with puzzled expressions. Raihan, too, looked at Piers with the same blank expression he gave the nobles. There was so much humanity behind those teal eyes. Raihan wasn’t the monster they were making him out to be, and Piers could no longer deny what was happening to the demon. 

“ _ No _ .” Piers commanded brokenly, an immense wave of guilt washing over him. He should have never agreed to train Raihan.

Rose was quick to intervene, stepping out of the crowd with a smile on his face, but Piers could see the anger beneath the mask. “Excuse me, my friends,” he apologized. “it seems my pet has grown tired and needs its rest. It has had a long day of traveling, after all.” The nobles cooed at Raihan, gently petting the motionless demon. “If you’ll excuse us, I’ll send it to its rooms and we can continue our party without it.” Rose grabbed Raihan’s collar, commanding him to follow before looking at Piers. “Ser Piers, will you please join us?”

Piers swallowed at the knot in his throat, knowing that he severely messed up. “Of course, my Lord.”

* * *

“Would you care to explain what just happened?” Rose asked as he shut the door behind Piers. He took Raihan and Piers into a secluded office room, far enough away from the ballroom that Piers could no longer hear the festivities going on. Rose looked calm, but Piers knew how to read nobles, and he knew Rose was angry at Piers’ outburst. Raihan stood beside Rose, and the sad eyes were back, looking at Piers as if he was saying  _ help me. _

Piers took a breath, collecting himself before he spoke. He looked only at Rose, knowing that he would break if he looked at Raihan for too long. “I’m deeply sorry, my Lord. I acted out of turn. This was the first time I saw a demon… _ working _ , and it took me off guard. It won’t happen again.” He tried to remain neutral, tried to wear the same mask Rose wore so expertly, but he wasn’t a noble. He didn’t know how to play that game.

“What was that thing you did with your voice? It sounded nothing like you, and Raihan acted strangely because of it.” Rose asked, tugging on Raihan’s leash to bring him closer, and Raihan complied like the good, obedient demon he was. The demon Piers trained him to be.

Piers sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “I, uh…it’s how my family can train demons. We have this, um,  _ ability _ to control them with our voices. All demon trainers have it.” 

Rose lifted a brow, looking impressed. “You can control demons with your voice? Interesting.” He hummed, looking up at Raihan. “And it reacted immediately. I wish I had that kind of ability to control pestering nobles.” He chuckled, and Piers was relieved to hear the anger leave his voice. “Did you have to use your ability often?”

Piers shrugged a shoulder. “At the beginning, yes, because Raihan wasn’t as…tame as he is now. But he took quickly to his lessons; he’s a very quick learner.” Piers ignored the way his heart jumped at the sight of Raihan straightening at the praise, his eyes undoubtedly sparkling. 

Rose continued to look inquisitively at Raihan, seeing the way the demon responded to Piers’ compliment. “And he’s very tame, as you said.” He looked at Piers with a soft smile. “He is not at all what I was expecting.”

Piers’ brows twitched in confusion. “Is that…a bad thing, my Lord?”

Rose hummed with a shake of his head. “No, not necessarily. I was under the impression that all lust demons were of the enthusiastic sort, but our dear Raihan seems to be the exception.”

Piers wanted to snort.  _ You have no idea how wrong you are.  _ “I think he may just be nervous. He needs time to adjust to his life here with you.” He lied. Most demons acclimated well to any unfamiliar environment after someone properly trained them. Raihan wasn’t an exception, he was simply too human to blindly follow orders, and it was Piers’ fault he was that way. 

Rose looked at Piers for a long time, his eyes narrow as he took Piers in. Piers felt awkward under such an intense stare, feeling like Rose was looking into his very soul. And he might very well have been, considering how nobles were raised to be experts at reading people. Piers folded his arms over his chest in an attempt to feel less exposed under Rose’s stare. Raihan was still beside him, continuing to look at Piers with those sorrowful eyes. Piers didn’t know where to look, his eyes darting between Rose, Raihan, and the surrounding office. 

After what felt like an eternity, Rose hummed, his lips quirking in a smile. “I have seen your expertise firsthand, Ser Piers, and I must say I am extremely impressed with how well you trained Raihan.” Piers was confused where the conversation was going, but he kept his mouth shut. “But I will admit, I was expecting something else with my pet. This is of no fault of your own, I believe Raihan is simply not a suitable match for me.” Piers’ brows narrowed, briefly glancing at Raihan to see the demon looked just as confused. “Let’s consider this a test run, and it simply did not work. Nothing wrong with that. No harm, no foul, as you Spikemuthians say.” Rose stepped forward, holding his hand out to Piers, the same hand holding Raihan’s leash. “I fear I know nothing of the requirements needed for a proper home for a demon, so, if I may ask one more favor, would you please re-home my dear Raihan for me?”

Piers’ brows lifted high up his forehead, his eyes wide as saucers as he took in what Rose said. He eyed Rose suspiciously, trying to get a read on the noble. It seemed Rose let down his mask for a moment, his smile genuine and his eyes kind, and, after a few moments, Piers’ lips parted in a silent gasp.

_ He knows. _

Piers’ hand trembled as he reached for Raihan’s leash; the opposite of the events earlier that day, and took it from Rose’s hand. Raihan was practically vibrating as he realized what happened, stumbling over to Piers before he—his new master—could command it. 

Rose laughed good-naturedly at Raihan’s eagerness. “It seems I was right.” He murmured, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he looked at the two. “Thank you for everything you’ve done, Ser Piers. I will surely recommend you to all my colleagues should they need a trainer.”

Piers stood in shock, feeling like he wasn’t truly present, but the leather of the leash in his hand and the heat coming from Raihan was enough to ground him in reality. “I…of course, my Lord. I’ll make sure he…has a good home.”

Rose smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with warmth. “I have no doubt of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose isn't a heinous villain? In one of MY fics? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my attempt at writing fluffy smut lmao

Piers expected Raihan to take in his new surroundings. He had never been in this part of his home and was surprised to see that Raihan didn’t even blink when he stepped into Piers’ bedroom. No, Raihan’s attention was entirely on Piers, his eyes hooded and his breathing heavy when he crowded Piers after he closed the door. Raihan pressed Piers against the door, growling low in his throat as he dipped his head, intending on kissing Piers.

But Piers held him back with a hand on Raihan’s chest, chuckling at Raihan’s irritated huff. Piers wasn’t surprised at his irritation—he had forbidden Raihan from touching him until they returned from Spikemuth, and the demon was at his limit, but Piers had something else on his mind before he would let the demon ravish him. “There’s something I want to do first.” he mumbled, pushing against Raihan’s chest to make him step back, and Raihan did as instructed.

With soft hands, Piers traced Raihan’s arms, shoulders, and stopped when he reached his neck, ghosting the tips of his fingers over the leather collar. Raihan stood still, watching Piers with bright eyes, though he could see the confusion just beyond the arousal. Piers smiled softly up at Raihan, ignoring how his hands trembled as they reached to the back of Raihan’s neck. “Will you let me take this off?” he asked. Piers recalled not asking Raihan’s permission to put on the collar and muzzle when they first began their lessons and smiled sadly at the memory.  _ “You will let me put these on you.” _ If only he had known then what he knew now.

Raihan’s eyes widened, his jaw clenching at Piers’ question. He still seemed confused, but he nodded. Piers could almost hear the question ringing in Raihan’s mind:  _ am I not your pet? _

Piers unclasped the buckle of the collar, eyes on newly exposed dark skin as he pulled the collar away. “I’m not your master.” Piers stated, holding the collar in one hand as he reached down for the gold ring around Raihan’s cock, chuckling softly when Raihan’s prick twitched in interest. “What I feel for you goes far beyond that.” Piers murmured as he gently pulled at the ring, taking advantage of its malleable material to stretch it over and off Raihan’s length, leaving his cock bare. It still remained half hard, which wasn’t a surprise to Piers. He dropped the collar to the floor, ignoring how much Rose probably paid for it before sliding his arms up Raihan’s chest, feeling the demon’s erratic heartbeat beneath his skin. “And, besides…” Piers trailed, feeling Raihan’s restraint break as he leaned forward with a soft growl, “you’re not just some mindless monster,” he whispered, stepping closer to Raihan, their lips barely touching, “you’re a human being.”

That was as far as Raihan’s self-control could go, it seemed, for the demon—no,  _ Raihan _ —surged forward, holding Piers’ jaw in his hands as he pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Piers expected the kiss to be like all the rest: with Raihan growling and biting at his lips, but it surprised him to feel an abnormal gentleness to Raihan’s movements. Raihan was slow with the way their lips slid together, with the gentle dip of Raihan’s tongue into Piers’ mouth, with the way Raihan groaned as their tongues slid together, and with the slow, heavy breaths heaving in his chest. Piers gripped Raihan’s wrists, moaning softly when Raihan’s grip tightened, his groan turning into a low growl. Piers wanted to laugh. Raihan was trying so hard to be gentle, and yet he couldn’t ignore his own eagerness.

Piers was fairly certain he was clothed when he entered his bedroom, and that he was still standing at his door when Raihan first kissed him. And yet somehow he was now naked on his bed. Something in Raihan snapped, and Piers was practically thrown onto the bed and his clothes were torn to shreds. He glanced around when Raihan fell onto the bed beside him, seeing tatters of his clothing strewn out around him, and Piers held in a sigh. He paid a lot of money for those clothes. But with one look back at Raihan, at how sweet and excited he looked, Piers could forgive his lack of self-control for just a moment. Raihan held Piers close to him, wrapping both arms around Piers’ waist as his mouth explored every inch of skin he could reach. Piers sighed when Raihan trailed his tongue down the expanse of his neck, reaching up to brush over Raihan’s locs, idly touching his horns as his lover moved down his body. Piers wondered what Raihan would look like without the horns—would he look that much different, or would he still look the same? Would he even still be the same Raihan when he turned back into a human?

Piers hissed when Raihan sank his fangs into his chest, growling up at Piers after noticing that Piers wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Piers laughed breathlessly, tightening his grip on Raihan’s horns as punishment, causing Raihan’s growl to mix with a moan. “You’re so needy,” he rasped, though he had a smile on his face while he said it. His eyes slid closed as Raihan flicked the tip of his tongue over one of his nipples before sucking the bud to hardness. Raihan’s grip loosened as he continued to move down Piers’ body, his claws digging into his skin just enough to leave marks, and Piers found that he loved being marked by Raihan,  _ his  _ Raihan.

When Raihan nudged Piers’ thighs apart with his hand, Piers stopped him, earning him a questioning look. Piers smirked down at him. “Bring your ass up here. I wanna suck you off while you eat me out.” Piers held back a laugh at Raihan’s loud moan, his body tensing at the thought of Piers pleasuring him while he pleasured Piers, and, if Piers knew Raihan well enough, he almost came from Piers’ words alone. 

After some shuffling around on the bed—Piers was thankful his bed was large enough to fit both Raihan and him comfortably—Raihan straddled Piers’ face, his heavy cock swinging enticingly before him, and Piers licked his lips at the sight. “So pretty,” he murmured to himself, but Raihan’s whimper showed that he heard him. Piers laughed when Raihan shook his hips, gripping his thighs and holding him still. “I won’t be able to touch you if you’re moving too much.” 

Raihan’s back arched, a soft moan escaping his parted lips when Piers grasped his cock in one hand, licking a firm stripe from the tip of his cock to his sac, taking one of his heavy balls in his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Raihan whimpered helplessly, hips rocking as he dipped his head between Piers’ thighs, his hot breath over Piers’ sex making him shiver. Piers trailed open-mouthed kisses down Raihan’s cock before taking the ruddy cockhead in his mouth, tonguing at the sensitive flesh and smirking to himself at Raihan’s pitiful sounds. Piers inhaled sharply through his nose when Raihan’s tongue dipped between his slit, one hand spreading his folds and the other gripping Piers’ thigh. Piers took more of Raihan into his mouth, holding Raihan’s ass to keep his hips from moving too much. Piers could tell Raihan wanted to be rough, wanted to thrust his cock down Piers’ throat from his jerky movements, but he held himself back, allowing Piers to set the pace with his hands. Piers moaned softly around Raihan’s length, hollowing his cheeks as more of him slid between his lips, and Raihan cried out in reply. 

Piers’ thighs tensed around Raihan’s head as he tongued at his clit, switching between firm licks on the base of his tongue and quick flicks with the tip of his tongue, and Piers groaned as he licked along the underside of Raihan’s shaft, kissing and sucking the hardened flesh as he moved up to his perineum. Raihan shivered when Piers licked the skin there, gasping out a moan when he realized what Piers was doing. Raihan twitched when Piers reached his puckered entrance, Piers’ lips ghosting the sensitive skin as his tongue teasingly probed at it. Raihan buried his face in Piers’ sex to muffle his moans—something he had never done before, Piers noted—focusing on sucking and licking at Piers’ clit while Piers licked and prodded at his hole. Piers moaned softly against Raihan’s flesh, rolling his hips into Raihan’s mouth, gasping quietly when he felt fingers slipping inside. Piers’ brows furrowed as Raihan fingered him, his moans catching in his throat as he firmly stroked Raihan’s length, feeling his cock pulse in his hand. Raihan most likely wouldn’t last as long since he didn’t have the ring around him anymore, but Piers enjoyed teasing Raihan, pushing his lover’s limits to see how much he could take before he snapped. 

When Piers licked another firm stripe along Raihan’s hole while still jerking his cock, Raihan arched, sitting back as a broken moan escaped him, his body shuddering at the intense pleasure. Piers watched Raihan’s back with rapt attention, his own body warm and wanting at the sight of Raihan’s wings spreading and twitching, his hips jerking minutely along with Piers’ ministrations. Piers couldn’t ignore the warmth pooling in his lower stomach, his legs clenching together at the sudden wave of pleasure overcoming him at the sight, and a mewl escaping him as he watched Raihan lose himself in pleasure.

What Piers wasn’t expecting was for Raihan to look down at him over his shoulder, his glowing teal eyes shining with lust and…something Piers couldn’t identify. A soft, broken whimper caught between Raihan’s lips, his wings lowering in submission as a quiet growl wracked through him. “ _ Please _ ,”

Piers’ eyes shot open, gripping Raihan tightly in shock. He lifted as much as he could under Raihan’s weight and felt as if his heart stopped.  _ Did he just…?  _ “You can ta—?”

Piers was interrupted as lips met his, an  _ oomph  _ sound punched out of him as Raihan fell on top of him again. Raihan moved so quickly; Piers didn’t even have time to register the change in position until he realized he had been flipped onto his stomach, Raihan gripping his hips and lifting him to his knees. His head fell onto the pillow, wrapping his arms around the silky fabric as he looked over his shoulder at Raihan. Raihan leaned over Piers, settling close behind him, his cock sliding along Piers’ asscheeks and trapped between the two men. Raihan trailed wet, sloppy kisses up Piers’ spine, his fangs barely grazing over pale flesh before softly biting into Piers’ shoulder, causing Piers to cry out in pain and pleasure. Piers wanted a moment to collect himself, wanted to ask Raihan if he actually said  _ please _ , but the intense look in Raihan’s eyes was enough to shut him up. Piers hummed when Raihan leaned forward to kiss him, though their kiss was more so a tangling of tongues than an actual kiss. Raihan’s hips ground against Piers, his cock sliding between his cheeks, the tip of it leaking precome on Piers’ back. Raihan supported himself over Piers with one hand on the bed, the other reaching into Piers’ hair, tangling his fingers within the soft strands and tugging ever so slightly.

Piers felt his walls tighten around nothing, a strangled moan escaping him as he tilted his head back into the touch. His eyes were hooded, yet full of desire as he leaned in close to Raihan, whimpering softly, “ _ Raihan… _ ”

And that seemed to be the breaking point for Raihan. He groaned, resting his forehead between Piers’ shoulders, releasing his hair to grasp his cock and line it up with Piers’ cunt, the blunt head pressing into Piers’ tight entrance. Piers’ head fell onto the pillow with a low moan, angling his hips up as Raihan entered him. Piers determined that he had never felt this good during sex, lust demon or no. His entire body was consumed by the pleasure Raihan was giving him, and it made him tremble involuntarily. Raihan growled when he was fully sheathed inside, Piers’ walls twitching around his thick length as it penetrated him. Piers felt like he was melting, and the only thing keeping him whole was Raihan. 

Raihan leaned forward again, pressing his front to Piers’ back, and, with a sharp bite to Piers’ shoulder, he began to thrust. Whatever gentleness Raihan was trying to achieve before was gone, and the rough, overeager lust demon Piers knew so well was back. The first hard thrust forced a surprised moan out of Piers, his eyes widening before sliding shut again as his body adjusted to the fast pace of Raihan’s thrusts. Raihan growled against Piers’ skin, licking and biting along his shoulders as his hips slapped against Piers’ ass. Raihan’s body vibrated with each growl, his cock filling and fucking Piers open, and Piers took it all. Nothing could compare to Raihan.

Piers knew enough about demons to know what this position meant to Raihan. He was mounting Piers, claiming him as his own. Piers knew Raihan was desperate to mate him, to bite down hard on his neck and leave a mark there for everyone to know: Piers was taken, and he belonged to Raihan. But Raihan was a good boy and always followed orders (within reason, of course), and he knew Piers didn’t want that. It was too dangerous; no matter how careful Raihan was, he could still kill Piers with his mating bite. Piers knew he should stop it, should change positions so Raihan could control himself, but the angle of Raihan’s cock spearing into him felt so  _ good _ , and ultimately his overwhelming lust won out. Raihan wouldn’t do anything Piers didn’t want, and if this made Raihan happy, then Piers would allow it. Just this once.

Raihan gripped Piers’ hair again, tugging harder on it than before, and Piers gasped at the sensation. He let his head be drawn back by Raihan’s grip, his head tilted back and his neck exposed. Piers felt a rush of fear at the vulnerable position, wondering if Raihan actually  _ would  _ try to mate Piers, but he relaxed when Raihan’s lips met his instead. Piers whimpered into their kiss as Raihan ground into him, the head of his cock pressing against his sweet spot with each thrust. Raihan gripped Piers’ hip with his other hand, his claws digging into the pale flesh. Piers was sure to have bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care. 

Piers didn’t realize he was speaking until he heard Raihan growl along with his voice. Piers couldn’t stop himself as he babbled nonsense against Raihan’s mouth, his lover snapping his hips forward with each whimper and moan that left his parted lips. “Raihan,  _ Raihan,  _ I… _ fuck _ , you’re…you’re perfect, oh my— _ shit— _ ” he hissed as he felt fingers on his clit, fingers he knew to be Raihan’s. He knew he was using his ability, which undoubtedly confused Raihan, but Raihan didn’t seem affected by it, which was strange. He kept speaking—when had he become so vocal? He couldn’t remember ever talking this much during sex—and he couldn’t stop. Words continued to pour out of him. “Raihan,  _ please _ , I—it’s too good,  _ you’re  _ so good, I…”

_ I love you. _

Piers stopped himself from saying it. This wasn’t the time for proclamations like that, especially when his mind was hazy with sex and he couldn’t think straight. No, another time.  _ Later _ . 

Raihan’s growl sounded more like a whine, his head resting against Piers’ shoulder as his thrusts became more erratic. He was close, Piers could feel it. Raihan rubbed in hard circles on Piers’ clit, sending his body closer to the edge, too. Piers whimpered at Raihan’s hard thrusts, his cock pounding his cunt open with such vigor that it knocked Piers forward on the bed, and Raihan fell behind him, encompassing Piers with his body, bringing them together as one.

Raihan was the first to come. Instead of tilting his head back and growling like he normally did, he kept his mouth on Piers, digging into the nape of his neck, his fangs just barely breaking the skin as he moaned, the sound of it vibrating with a rumble in his chest as his hips stuttered and stilled, painting Piers’ walls with his come. Piers whimpered in reply, rocking his hips back onto Raihan’s cock as he felt it swell within him, his insides warm and melting as his body went numb before his orgasm flooded over him. Piers’s walls pulsed around Raihan’s cock, causing him to grunt and grind his hips against Piers’ backside, and Piers moaned quietly at the overwhelming sensation. He felt like he was floating, like his body was both hot and cold, and he wasn’t sure he could move any of his limbs as he twitched and whined beneath Raihan. He felt a sharp sting on his neck, and whimpered when Raihan licked at the wound there, growling low in his throat at the taste of Piers’ blood. It wasn’t deep enough to kill Piers, at least, but it was enough to deserve a scolding. Later.

Before Piers could say anything, however, Raihan rumbled as he kissed and licked at Piers’ neck. It was so low, Piers wasn’t sure if he heard it correctly, but the rumble sounded like a word. Scratchy and rough, Raihan growled: “ _ Piers, _ ”

Piers gasped, trying to move so he could look at Raihan, but Raihan flopped on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Piers sighed with a fond shake of his head. “Cuddly Raihan is back, I see.” He chuckled when Raihan purred. Piers supposed he could ask about Raihan speaking later, when they both weren’t exhausted and fucked out. Well, Piers was exhausted. Meanwhile Raihan’s cock was hardening again and poking against his back. He chuckled when Raihan ground against him, humming happily to himself. “Gimme me a minute, big guy. You’re a lot to handle when you’re that rough.”

Raihan made a small sound, pulling Piers’ shoulder so he could look at him. Raihan wore a concerned expression on his face, and Piers smiled fondly, reaching up to cup Raihan’s jaw with one hand. “It’s okay, I liked it. Just…gimme a second, okay?” Raihan nodded with a warm smile, leaning into Piers’ touch, and Piers felt his heart flutter at the sight. 

Piers watched Raihan as he purred and nuzzled against him, noting that Raihan looked…different. Not enough to really pinpoint, but enough to where he didn’t look quite like himself. He was beginning to look more…human. Piers wondered how quickly the transformation process happened, and he wondered what exactly he would wake up to in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go! :')
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


	8. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short >.< I guess this is more of an epilogue of sorts, just to tie together any loose ends lol

Piers was almost scared to open his eyes the next morning. He didn’t know what he would see, though after last night he had a feeling that Raihan wouldn’t be the same. And yet, he also felt excited to wake up next to Raihan. Demon, human, whatever—Piers had something he cared for deeply with him, and he had never felt that way before. He let the warm glow of morning sunlight bask over him for a while, keeping his eyes closed and listening for anything out of the ordinary. He heard slow, heavy breaths beside him, but nothing else that would indicate that Raihan was any different from the demon he was the night before. Finally, Piers gathered enough courage to slowly open his eyes. His chest tightened, and he gasped softly at what he saw.

Raihan looked…young. Maybe a few years younger than Piers. And he looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly next to him, his locs hanging over his face, which was half buried in a silk pillow. His lips were parted and soft, heavy breaths exhaled between them, along with a small puddle of drool staining the pillow by his mouth. His long limbs stretched in all directions, with one arm and leg slung over Piers’ body, holding him close. The horns were gone, the wings were gone, the demonic edge to his features was gone, and yet he was still…

“ _ Raihan _ ,” Piers whispered below his breath. Piers wasn’t a religious man—it was hard to be religious in his profession—but, as he gazed upon Raihan’s sleeping form, he felt as if he was looking at an angel. The morning sun filtered through the window behind Raihan, basking him in a soft orange glow, and he looked beautiful. Piers felt his chest tighten at the sight of Raihan—so young, yet lived such a long, hard life—and he felt his eyes water. There were no words to describe the beauty in Raihan’s humanity, in the serenity emanating from him. It hurt Piers to think he nearly let Raihan go, that he almost took the last of Raihan’s humanity away from him forever. It hurt too much to think about, and so he gently lifted one hand and cupped Raihan’s cheek, smiling softly at the smooth, warm skin beneath his fingertips. 

Raihan stirred, and Piers’ heart stopped. His eyelids fluttered as he inhaled deeply, and Piers watched with wide eyes as Raihan slowly opened his. His eyes were still the same beautiful teal color, but they were no longer glowing, and, once they focused on Piers, they were full of warmth. Piers smiled fondly in reply, no words spoken between them as Piers waited. When sleep left Raihan, Piers watched his brows furrow and his lips purse as confusion overtook him. He undoubtedly realized that something was different, and Piers wondered how that felt. What was he thinking? Was this the first time he experienced clear, conscious thought since becoming a demon? Piers tried to remain calm for Raihan’s sake, but it was hard to watch as a slight panic ran through Raihan’s eyes.

Raihan bolted upright in bed, and Piers followed behind, albeit in a less panicked state. First Raihan touched his forehead, his breath quickening as he felt nothing there. Then he looked at his hands, flipping them over as he realized his claws were replaced with fingertips. Then he looked over his shoulder, looking down at his wingless back, and Piers placed a hand over his mouth to hide a silent laugh. Raihan was rightfully confused, and yet he still looked adorable. Piers felt a wave of relief wash over him as he realized that, no matter what Raihan looked like, he was still the same Raihan Piers had grown to care for. Maybe even love.

Raihan continued to grope himself, looking all over his body with wide eyes before finally turning to Piers, silently asking him what was going on. Piers removed his hand, showing the soft smile on his lips. “I guess no one told you that you could turn back into a human?” He asked, although he knew the answer. Raihan took the information in, his lower lip trembling as he shook his head. Eternatus attacked over a century ago—would Raihan even remember  _ how _ to be a human? “Do you remember your name? From before?” He kept his voice soft, placing a gentle hand on Raihan’s shoulder. 

Raihan looked down at his body, which was covered by a thin sheet. Raihan thought for a moment before shaking his head, looking back up at Piers with a plethora of emotions. Confused, panicked, sad, and somewhere beneath it all was a hint of excitement, of happiness.

“Do you mind if I keep calling you Raihan?” Piers asked.

Raihan’s lips pursed, his brows knitted together as he tried to form the words. “No,” his voice was rough, sounding more like a growl, and Piers hoped that would fade with time, “I…like it.”

Piers smiled at him. He had never experienced a demon turning back into a human, but he would approach this like he approached everything with Raihan: with kindness and a gentle touch. “And…do you know who I am?”

Raihan’s lips curled in a smile, and Piers’ heart fluttered. As a human, Raihan’s smile was beautiful, as bright as the sun and as sweet as a flower. “Piers,” he answered, reaching up to hold Piers’ hand on his shoulder.

Piers nodded, moving closer to Raihan on the bed, wanting to feel his warmth. “Do you remember anything of your life before you turned?”

Raihan looked down at their joined hands, his expression thoughtful. With a brief shake of his head, Raihan spoke again. “Hammer…locke,” he began, but Piers had already guessed that much. Demons weren’t ones to roam far from familiar territory, and the hunters had found him in Hammerlocke, so it wasn’t hard to believe that Raihan was originally from there, “I was…cold…hungry…people were always…touching me…” he trailed, curling in on himself, and Piers didn’t need to know more.

Piers’ jaw clenched. Again, he had guessed that much, but it still hurt to think of Raihan living in poverty before Eternatus attacked. If demons were twisted reflections of what they were when they were humans, then it wasn’t difficult to conclude what lust demons were as humans. Galar still had that problem in the present, of individuals so stricken by poverty that all they had to sell in exchange for food were their bodies. The image of Raihan alone on the streets, of strangers using Raihan for their own needs, was too much for Piers to bear, so he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s shoulders, holding him close.

Raihan fell into Piers’ embrace, making a soft, sad sound as he did so. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Piers promised in a low tone, placing a soft kiss to Raihan’s forehead. Raihan hummed, nuzzling closer to Piers, causing Piers to chuckle. He was glad to see that Raihan was still the same, just as cuddly as usual. “You were already becoming human when you were captured by hunters,” Piers mused, resting his cheek on the top of Raihan’s head, “were there humans in Hammerlocke who took care of you?”

Raihan buried his face in Piers’ neck, inhaling his scent and moaning softly before speaking again. “I was…hurt…my leg…someone made…me better…healed me…” 

“Did they care for you while you were injured?” Piers asked. He wasn’t jealous, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to understand what went into turning a demon back into a human.

Raihan nodded against Piers’ neck. “He was…kind to me,” he sighed when Piers shuffled their positions so they could be more comfortable, with Piers on his back and Raihan draped over him, “my leg healed…he let me go…and the hunters got me.”

Piers sighed, brushing a hand through Raihan’s locs. Raihan wrapped his arms around Piers’ waist, draping one leg over Piers and pulling him close. Some aspects of his demon-ness remained, if his half hard cock pressing against Piers’ hip was anything to go by, but Raihan was no longer consumed by lust. If anything, Raihan didn’t even seem to notice that he was hard, and he seemed content to snuggle close to Piers than do anything else. “They won’t hurt you ever again. No one will.” Piers declared. 

He couldn’t go back to training demons after this. Some of his colleagues had left the business—possibly for the same reasons as Piers—and formed a group dedicated to turning demons back into humans instead of training them as pets. Piers had been told by his mentors that those men were wrong, and that they were jeopardizing Piers’ livelihood, but he wasn’t sure if he could agree with that notion anymore. He would see about contacting the group, maybe they would be interested in hearing about Raihan, and maybe Piers could do some good for once in his life. Piers chuckled at himself, never imagining that a lust demon would change his life so drastically.

“Piers?” Raihan rasped after Piers laughed, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

Piers smiled at Raihan, dipping down to place a soft kiss to his lips. Before, Raihan would have deepened the kiss with the intent on having sex, but now Raihan sighed against Piers’ lips, his body radiating warmth and content. As much as Piers enjoyed Raihan’s enthusiasm, he didn’t mind having more moments like this with him. Raihan smiled at him, his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. He looked like a dream come true.

“I love you,” Piers blurted, his eyes widening when he realized what he said. His grip tightened around Raihan as he gasped, fearful of how Raihan would react.

At first, Raihan seemed just as surprised as Piers was. But then, slowly, his expression turned to warmth, and that beautiful smile was back. “Love,” he whispered with a toothy grin. Piers noted the fangs were still there—he must have had them before he became a demon. “Love you…Piers.”

Piers didn’t realize he was crying until Raihan held his face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away at the wetness around Piers’ eyes. Raihan looked concerned, but when Piers smiled at him with a breathless laugh, Raihan smiled, too. He leaned forward to capture Piers’ lips in a soft kiss, and Piers choked back a sob at how tender Raihan was. Everything about Raihan—his good sides and his bad—Piers wanted it all. He pulled Raihan on top of him, holding him close as Raihan cooed happily, and all Piers could do was give Raihan his happiness and his love, and, for the first time in his life, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, the person who helped Raihan in Hammerlocke was Leon. I had to include him somehow :")
> 
> A HUGE thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, your kind words/support mean the world to me, and it really gives me motivation to keep going! Until next time! <33
> 
> Come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)! I'll be posting updates on my next fic, which is already in the works if you wanna keep up with it :)


End file.
